


Catalyst

by lygialee



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygialee/pseuds/lygialee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you really have a girls night with the guys of Rangeman in your ear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catalyst

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is my first fic, no beta so I'll apologize now for any and all mistakes :)**

 

**  
**

The last few weeks had been rough; Joe and I were officially off again, for good this time. We haven't spoken since that night at Pino's. I think my mother had heard the whole fight over the phone as it was happening; gotta love the burg gossips.

Work had actually not been so bad this week since I've started training with the guys from Rangeman, so that's one good thing. Ranger has been in the wind since before Joe and I split, so I asked Bobby and Lester if they could help me get better at well, at just about everything. Between them, Tank, and Hector I'm leaning B & E, "Self defense", handgun safety, and Spanish. Alright so I might only be leaning foul language in Spanish, but it's a start. Hector is my sparring partner because the others were afraid to touch me. I laughed for ten minutes the first time Tank tried to teach me a move. He kept trying to show me how to break a hold without actually putting his hands on me. Hector and I have been working on our communication skills without the others knowing. He's been taking ESL classes and I've been helping him with pronunciation, and in return he's teaching me Spanish. I feel much closer to all the guys at Rangeman now that I spend most of my off time there. They're like the brothers I never had.

Lester and Bobby (or the Bopsy Twins as I call them in my head) gave me a present this afternoon as I was leaving the office with instructions to open it after I got home. So, now I'm dancing around my apartment cleaning to the CD they made for me, stopping to laugh every once in a while at their choice of songs. Seriously, I never thought either of them would listen to Hansen.

I was just putting my cleaning supplies away when a Katy Perry song started. That had to be Lester's doing. I'd told him about how it had been the catalyst for the fight with Joe. I heard it on my way to Pino's that night and it was like everything just clicked. I sang along softly while I cleaned Rex's cage.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into..._

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

I sighed as the song ended, frowning as someone knocked on my door. I turned the stereo off and checked the Judas hole. Ranger? Throwing the deadbolt, I smiled as I opened the door.

 

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

 

 

"When did you get back? And since when do you knock?" I motioned him in and glanced down the hall before shutting and locking the door.

"About and hour ago. And when you didn't answer your phones, I thought it would be better not to just barge in." I fidgeted as his eyes swept over me slowly. "Didn't want to interrupt…"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "What? My cleaning? Haven't you talked to the guys? I told them I need to do some serious house work."

He glanced around my apartment then, and I held in a laugh at the look of shock on his face, "Babe, where'd…"

That was as far as he got, I launched myself at him as soon as he called me babe. I slid my arms around his neck, pulling him down into a demanding kiss. Stepping back, I bit my lip, "Sorry, I…"

He put his hand over my mouth, though he still looked shocked. "I don't know what brought that on, but don't apologize. I had every intention of coming over here and demanding to know why you were avoiding me, but now all I want to know it what happened while I was gone."

I could help but laugh. "Ranger, I wasn't avoiding you! I was listening to the stereo while I cleaned, I didn't hear my cell, and I turned the ringer off on the land line days ago. A lot has happened since you left. I can't believe the guys didn't say anything, though I'm kinda glad I get to tell you."

"The only thing Tank said to me when I asked him about you was that I should probably knock if I was coming over here, unless I wanted to get shot. That's why I thought you were angry with me…"

"No, I'm not angry. I'm just more aware, and armed." I laughed again at the skeptical look that earned me, and wiggled out of his grasp. Placing my hands gently on his chest, I pushed him down onto my new couch. "I saw that look, I'll have you know I have two guns and a knife on me right now…" I took a seat next to him and sighed, "the guys have been training me for about six weeks now, since a few days after you got called away. Do you really want to know the whole story right now? It's going to take a while to explain…"

I sat stunned as he flipped open his phone, "Yo. Yeah. So I hear. I'm offline. No. When I call you. Yeah, we'll talk about that later…" He snapped the phone shut then turned his 200 watt smile on me. "you were saying…"

 

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

****

I blew a stray curl out of my face and bit my lip. "well, two days after the fiasco in the Barrens, Morelli asked me to meet him at Pino's…" I trailed off, looking up to find him smirking. "What, you already hear all this?"

"No, you made a face when you said Morelli, it looked like you ate something bad." He grinned. "I take it it wasn't a great dinner?"

"Oh, well, no. It pretty much rivaled my fight with the dick after the table incident." I shook my head, dislodging more curls from my messy ponytail. "Joe wasn't at Pino's when I got there, and didn't show up for two hours… Then, he struts on over like nothing was wrong. He actually had the gall to ask me why I was in such a bad mood." I fidgeted again, chewing on my lower lip, then mumbled, "Idiot…so anyway, he starts in on his 'if you'd just quit your job, ditch your friends and become little Suzy homemaker, everything would be perfect' crap. So I told he where to stick his perfect little dream and things escalated from there."

Ranger sat there, smiling. "Why do I feel I'm only getting the short version? Seems like you might be leaving out the good stuff…"

It was my turn to laugh. "Oh, I'd hate to ruin Lester's day, I'm sure he's chomping at the bit to give you all the details… Did you know your employees are almost as bad as the Burg?

Anyway, after I managed to get my mother off the phone I made plays with the guys to start some much needed training. Hector offered to be my sparring partner. Everyone else was afraid they were going to hurt or embarrass me." I smiled again. "I've also been dragging Lula to the gym three mornings a week. We found some classes we both like, so it's worked out pretty well. Then there's the fact that Vinnie's been bailing out some real creeps. The guys have been so busy that I've been bringing in the FTAs under 50K." I tried to suppress my smile at his frown. "Before you even say anything, I make sure I havebackup when I go after anyone I think might give me trouble."

"That explains the new décor, and the new clothes," he tugged lightly at the hem of my ivory camp shirt, "so are you going to tell me about the new attitude now?" He gave me another panty melting smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't know if I can explain that, it's like I finally feel like I'm in a good place and can help but act accordingly. I decided I was tired of being everyones entertainment, so I changed. I think for the better…"

He leaned closer slowly, giving me time to move away. When he lips brushed across mine it took every ounce of will power in me not to jump him. He smiled as he pulled away, "I think if it makes you happy it's definitely for the better…" He leaned back again and when I looked up he was searching my face. "Babe, there are some things I'd like to talk to you about, I'm not sure if you're interested, but maybe we could go to dinner tonight?

Batman actually looked nervous, it was kinda cute. I bit my lip for a minute, just to mess with him, then smiled. "Sure, I'd like that." I smiled again, standing and offering him a hand. "I hate to kick you out but I told the girls I'd stop in before lunch."

He took my hand and pulled me against him as he stood up. "Need a ride? I was headed there next anyway." He ran one hand up my back into the loose curls at the nape of my neck, the other resting lightly on my hip as he leaned in to kiss me again.

One of us moaned, it was enough to bring me back to earth. I broke the kiss and smiled, talking softly against his lips. "Why would I need a ride? Tank really didn't tell you anything did he?"

He pulled back, one eyebrow raised. "I didn't see you Jeep out back. He didn't say much of anything, it was actually pretty irritating."

I couldn't help laughing. "Now you know how I feel! Not so fun to get one word answers, huh?" I was still giggling when he kissed me again.

"No, it's not. I hope you'll give me a chance to make up for that…" He trailed off, smirking when I rolled my eyes at him.

"There's no need to make up for anything, Batman. C'mon, I'll show you my new car…" I pulled him towards the door, motioning him out as I set my alarm. When I started for the stairs I laughed at the look on his face. "I told you…things have changed. Besides, the elevator is stuck again." I gave him a cheeky smile and bounced down the stairs, smiling at the laughter behind me.

I exited the building and patted the hood of my Cobalt blue Audi Q7. It was parked just to the right of the back door. "I had Al make a few modifications. He said it's as safe as he can make it… Lester asked if he made it bomb proof, that was the first time I stunned him." I smiled as I turned around, only to find Ranger inches from me, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

"The car suits you, the color is almost the exact shade of your eyes." He moved closer and I lost all ability to make sense.

"My eyes aren't that dark…"His mouth closed possessively over mine, cutting off anything my brain might have come up with.

"They are now.." He smiled, leaning back. His eyes were almost black, a few emotions I couldn't quite place burning in them. "If we're going to the office I suggest we go now, my control only goes so far."

I smiled, beeping open the SUV. "Wanna drive? I mean unless you 'd rather take separate vehicles…" I laughed as he grabbed the keys from me. "You're not gonna ruin your rep driving a blue car are you?" I giggled as he hauled me over his shoulder and carried me around to the passenger side, opening the door and setting me gently inside.

"I doubt anyone would fault me for taking a beautiful woman anywhere she wanted to go…" He smiled when I blushed then leaned in close as he buckled me in. "besides, I have a felling they might be intimidated enough by either of us to keep their mouths shut." He closed the door and walked around the front of the car to the drivers side. Watching him move was enough to cause a hot flash. He slid into the drivers seat and we were out of the lot before I could blink, guess he likes the car.

 

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

 

 

I slid out of the car in front of the bonds office just in time to see Connie and Lula slack jawed with their faces pressed to the front window. I gave them a little finger wave before turning to wait for Ranger. He handed me back my keys after locking the doors and placed his hand on my lower back, guiding me to and through the office door.

"Hey guys," I smiled, waiting as Ranger headed into Vinnie's office before plopping onto the faded brown faux leather couch. "Seriously, you two are starting to creep me out."

"How come Batman gets to drive the new car?" This from Lula, as she headed towards Rhino mode.

"Forget driving the car, when did he get back and how long has he been with you." Connie scrutinized my face for a moment, sighing. "Must not have been too long."

"He just got in a few hours ago. And he didn't know I had my ringers turned off, so he stopped by my place on his way here to check on me. And before your head explodes, Lula, if you wanted to drive my car all you had to do was ask." I smiled as she plopped down beside me, taking in her outfit of the day. She was wearing black spandex pants, and a violet peasant top. Her hair was red this week and done in big loopy curls to her shoulders. Lula is a former ho, her job may have changed but her clothing was still out there. Since she's been going to the gym with me she's lost a bit of weight, and her outlandish clothes are actually looking amazing on her.

The door to Vinnie's inner sanctum opened and Ranger stepped back out, pausing as he took Lula in. I smiled, thinking he finally realized I was serious when I said I'd been dragging Lula along with me. "Looking good Lula, Tank definitely made the wrong choice with the cats…" He raised an eyebrow at my giggle, but Lula cut me off.

"Thanks Batman, and your right, that man was an idiot to let me go." I didn't think Lula blushed, but managed to make it behind the filing cabinet before fanning herself behind Rangers back.

I suppressed another laugh, then did a double take when Ranger slid down next to me on the couch. "I have a job I need to discuss with you." He paused looking up at Connie and Lula. "All of you."

I just stared at him, doing what I'm sure was a great impression of a fish. He laughed and closed my mouth with a finger under my chin."You'll catch flies Babe. I have a contract with the feds to bring someone in and distraction is the only way to go."

"But, why would you need us?" Connie was the first to find her voice. Lula was still gaping at Ranger. "Steph I can understand, she's done that kind of thing before, and now that she's trained I'm sure she's better than ever. Lula's a good choice too now that Steph's teaching her, but why me?"

Ranger sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I need the three of you, and whoever else might care to go, to have a girls' night out. Or rather, a few girls' nights out."

"Ranger," I waited until he turned back to me. "You know I'll help regardless, but they're not used to field work like this, I think you need to tell us everything, from the beginning. That way they know exactly what they're getting into and we can come up with a way to keep them safe." I stressed safe, this wasn't something I wanted to drag my friends into without knowing for certain they wouldn't be hurt.

"I'll explain what I know, and we'll find out as much about this guy as we can before any of you get near him." Funny, I was worried about the girls, but from the way he looked at me when he said any of us, I'd say Batman was worried about me. Wonderful. "He guy we're looking for isn't FTA, he's a suspect. As far as we know he doesn't know he's been made. The feds can't find him, he moves in some closed mouth circles. They found his prints at one of their crime scenes and connected him the all six of the other victims."

"What kind of victims?" Lula had moved from behind the filing cabinets to the corner of Connie's desk while Ranger was talking. She looked like she'd seen a ghost, or put together something Connie and I hadn't, or couldn't.

"He's responsible for seven rape/murders in the last four months. They think he also might be responsible for the deaths of three prostitutes. I thought you might have heard something, but it's up to you if you want to talk about it." Ranger smiled sadly at Lula then turned back to me. "He likes brunettes, actually, you look enough like all of the victims that even if we hadn't got this contract I'd want you be on the look out. He likes a challenge, all the victims, all ten victims, were out with friends clubbing. Witnesses have said that they all left with their friends, none of them were out looking to hook up. We think he stakes out a club, wait for a target then follows them for a while. All the victims had a routine girls' night. They all only went out to spend some time with friends, no dates, no hookups, nothing. I think he would change targets if the girl made an exception." He dropped his voice slightly, looking me in the eyes. "He's the kind of person I don't want anywhere near you, but if we can't find him soon, he's going to hurt someone else." He cleared his throat, looking back to the girls. "If you don't want to do this I'll understand, believe me, I don't want any of you out there."

Connie smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say Ranger." I snorted, laying my hand on his arm.

"I think you might have to work at getting them to buy that tough guy image anymore. I'll help, I'm sure Mary Lou will Jump at the chance to tag along. I'll make sure she dyes her hair again, she looks better as a redhead anyway." I smiled at him reassuringly. "We'll get him." Turning to face the girls I frowned, "well? You guys up for keeping me company and dancing your behinds off?"

"Do you even have to ask, white girl?"

"Can't let you have all the fun, now can we? What's the plan?"

Ranger smiled as my stomach chose that moment to protest my lack of food. He stood offering me a hand up before turning back to Connie. "Why don't I take you all to lunch, we can talk more about it there."

 

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

 

We ended up heading to Big Jim's, the drive over was interesting to say the least. I don't think I've ever seen Connie and Lula so quiet. We got a table in the back, Ranger and I with our backs to the wall, Connie and Lula across from us. It was pointless to talk about the job with the waitress interrupting every few minutes, so Connie told me about the files she had for me, and Lula told me about Joyce's latest attempts to get Dickie back. What a skank.

"So Steph, how's your mom doing? She looked pretty out there when I saw her at Giovichinni's last week. My aunt Lorraine said she's stopped taking her night classes…" She trailed off when she looked up at me; I could feel all expression leave my face as she spoke. "Sorry Steph, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just worried, let's talk about something else." I nodded slightly, then made the mistake of glancing over at Ranger. Just what I needed, another topic to dredge through at dinner tonight.

Luckily, the waitress chose that moment to drop plates of ribs and greens in front of each of us. Ranger cleared his throat after his first bite, guess he's going to talk and eat. "My informant says our guy is going to be at a place called Liquid tomorrow night. I know that's not a lot of time, but the sooner we start…"

"Actually," I figured I'd save him the time. "We already had plans with Mary Lou to check the place out tomorrow night, so it's no trouble."

That got a raised eyebrow. "Doesn't seem like a place you girl would be so excited about, what with your liking for the gangs, Babe."

"I take it your source didn't inform you that it's Ladies Night tomorrow night. There's a dress code to get in, and women don't have to pay. Mostly they only make the guys dress properly though, it's like a meat market I hear. I assume that's why your guy picked it." I smiled over at him. "The guys aren't going to have a problem with business casual are they? No shock from having to wear some color?"

"I'm sure they'll survive," He smirked, glancing at Connie and Lula. "I'm sending Lester, Bobby, Manny, Junior, and Ram inside, be ready to dance with them at least once, it'll give them a reason to be watching throughout the night. Don't let them hang around too long with you though, that might scare him off. He's smart, and he's got connections on the street. I wouldn't doubt he'll know who you are and that you work with us, but like I said he likes a challenge. Tank and I will be outside; I want to know immediately if he's following you home. If you end up at this place again next week we'll have to make it Saturday, I don't like not being inside but I have to maintain my street image with this guy around." He stopped talking when he caught my smile. "Something funny Babe?"

"Just looking forward to Higgins reappearing…" I giggled as Ranger tried to roll his eyes. I was concerned Connie and Lula might suffocate if they held their breath any longer. "You know, if we're going to be wired, we should probably meet at the office at 6:30 instead of 7:00. The girls aren't used to the process, and I don't want to end up missing dinner. We usually all ride with Mary Lou, more room, but I think we should take my car this time. It's safer and there's a tracker on it, just in case."

The girls were nodding, Lula the first to find her voice. "If we're meeting up sooner, we need to be getting to the mall now; we won't have time tomorrow between skips and getting ready."

"About that," Ranger leaned back a little when all our attention snapped back to him. He shook his head, an almost smile turning up the corners of his mouth. He pulled a Rangeman Platinum card out and slid it to me. "Since your girls' night turned into work, Rangeman is covering all the expenses. Don't argue Babe." I huffed, damned ESP. "You need to be dressed for girls' night, and you said something about Mary Lou dying her hair. Call Ella and have her set up appointments for all of you tomorrow afternoon, I'll deal with Vinnie if need be."

I just nodded, he was using that this is final tone, besides who can argue with a spa day? I glanced down at the card and snorted. "Feeling pretty sure I'd say yes, huh? Would've been a waste if I'd have chickened out…" The look he gave me said 'playing with fire' but I couldn't help it he was so smug sometimes.

"Not really Babe, even if you turned down the job, you still need something for tonight." He flashed me that 200 watt smile and made a show of looking at his watch. "We can finalize everything tomorrow at the office. Lester should be waiting outside, gotta go get the bad guys." He nodded to Connie and Lula, smirking at the looks they were throwing in me direction, then leaned down to kiss my forehead. "No limit Babe, do what you want, for tomorrow and tonight." He gave us one more panty melting smile then strutted towards the door, throwing over his shoulder, "dressy tonight Babe."

I sighed, turning towards the mother of all interrogations. "Yes we have a date, no I don't know where we're going, and no I don't want to discuss it. Lets grab Mary Lou and head to the mall, Batman said we have money to spend." If nothing else works distract and delay. I tossed Lula my keys and hit speed dial four on my phone. "Lou? About tomorrow night…"

We spent the rest of the afternoon shopping, picking up some dressy tops and cute jeans for Mary Lou, Connie, and I, and a couple show stopping spandex numbers for Lula, she looked amazing in everything she tried on, I was jealous. My choice for dinner was perfect; it was an ivory, empire waisted halter dress with black trim at the waist and straps and had a black lace ruffle at the hem. It hit just above my knee and the shape ws perfect with my newly toned body.

The girls about busted my eardrums when I stepped out of the dressing roomin it, so I figured it was time to find some shoes. After three hours of shoe shopping we'd lost Mary Lou to house wife duty, so we toted our things to the nearest register. I'd found a pair of black peep toe sling backs with a three ince heel for tonite and some cute ballet flats for tomorrow night. After the sales clerk rang up our stuff, I cringed as I signed the reciept. Well, he was the one that sent four women shopping with "no limit" it served him right. I packed mine and Mary Lou's things into the boot of my SUV and let the girls keep theirs with them.

After dropping the girls off at the office and running Lou her bags I had an hour and a half before Ranger was supposed to be picking me up. No need to panic, yeah right! I hurried through my shower, exfoliating and shaving the important bits. I shampooed and rinsed, then worked in some leave in stuff Mr. Alexander had talked me into buying before drying off. I was just stepping into my heels when I heard my door close. Batman was right on time as usual.

I stepped out of my bedroom and stopped dead in my tracks. A hint of a smile grew into a wolf grin as his eyes traveled over my body. I on the other hand wanted to check my chin for drool, intead I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked. "Bruce Wayne tonight I assume?" He was wearing black dress slacks and, shockingly, a charcoal gray button down dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. Oh Boy!

 

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

 

We ended up at a hibachi place called Banzai, seems I drove past it regularly on my way to the mall and never noticed it. I was nervous about seating; usually they seat more than one group per table. Luckily we were late enough that most of the dining area was empty. The Hostess took our drink order and vanished. I chewed on my lip, wondering why I was so nervous. Ranger and I had been to diner before. I was drawn out of my thoughts by a soft chuckle.

"Smell something burning, Babe."

"Ha-ha. I was just wondering what horrible things Lester has been telling you…" There, that should be a safe topic. No reason to be nervous at all.

"Actually, none of the guys have anything but amazing things to say about you. Did you really take Hector down with him getting a hit in?"

I snorted; what wonderful, wonderful liars. "I guess you could say that…I'd say he was too busy laughing at Lester to see it coming." I smiled at the memory. "They were giving me a hard time about my Jeep. Then Lester offered to give me something to drive. So I stunned him." I giggled. "I'm sure it's on your computer in your office. Hal sent it to everyone."

He was grinning, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I can't wait to see it but that doesn't explain Hector…"

It was my turn to grin. "He was laughing telling Bobby that Lester wasn't paying enough attention to his surroundings, that he'd actually gotten taken by a girl. So I swept his legs out from under him." I shrugged. "Bobby and I still tease him about it."

"You tease Hector?" He laughed. "Brave, Babe. So, are you going to tell me what did happen to the Jeep?"

I should have known that would come up. For the second time that day I was saved by the waiter. I looked at the menu, trying to figure a way out of this story. 'I'll have the shrimp with fried rice." I smiled at the kid after Ranger ordered some sushi platter. "Do you serve plum sake?"

He looked at me blankly until Ranger cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah, I'll have that right out." He scrambled back into the kitchen, glancing back before the door shut. Weird.

"Babe." Huh, that sounded like amusement… "And you say I fluster people."

I frowned. "What are you talking about? He couldn't be any older than 20…"

Ranger laughed, a real, tingle inspiring laugh. "Babe, he's a guy." He leaned closer, his mouth brushing against my ear as he softly spoke. "And he'd have to be dead not to be affected by your beauty." He sat back again as the chef came to our grill and started setting up. "Now, about that Jeep…"

I ignored the color rising in my cheeks. "Only if you tell me what brought on talkative, playful Ranger." I smiled as the chef introduced himself and started the show. It was a short performance since I was the only one he cooked for. He left us to enjoy our meal, and I chanced a glance at Ranger. He was smirking. Oh boy.

"While I was gone, things went bad, and only got worse. I was only supposed to be gone a week. When I got back to D.C., I informed my handler that since my contract expired while I was gone I would stay long enough to tell them what happened and then I was coming home and they shouldn't bother to send me any renewal papers. I'm not getting any younger, and I'm tired of the bullshit." He sighed and ran a hand though is hair. "Then, I get home and am told in no uncertain terms that I need to put up or shut up. Tank and Bobby decided to let me know just how they felt about the way I was treating you."

I just stared at him. I can't believe those two; they're like the overprotective brothers I never had. "So this is you putting up?" I smiled, trying not to laugh at his obvious discomfort. "You'd better be careful, Ric, I could get used to this."

Uh oh, I'd gotten so used to the guys talking about him, I guess it stuck. I looked up and my mouth went dry at the look in his eyes, though other parts of my anatomy got equally as wet. Hunh, guess he likes me calling him Ric…

I realized suddenly that we were both finished eating and wondered whether we had other plans or if it was time to head home. "C'mon, Babe. We can finish talking at your place if that's okay with you."

He left a few bills in with the check on the table, the helped me into my jacket. We made our way out to find it had started pouring while we ate. Wonderful. We hurried to the Turbo, avoiding puddles when possible. I shivered and pushed my now soaked hair out of my face as he started the car and pulled out of the lot. "So, you were telling me what happened to your Jeep…" He shot me a dazzling smile before returning his eyes to the road. Hunh, talking in the car too? Should I start looking for pods in his closet?

I sighed. "Fine, it blew up…" I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned. I started slightly when his hand brushed my cheek; he tucked a curl behind my ear and trailed the hand down along the side of my neck. "Glad it was just the Jeep…"

I gave up pouting and laughed. "Me too." We were pulling into my lot and my nerves were back. What was wrong with me, I'd only been fantasizing about this for weeks… Ranger was watching me as he shut the car off, probably ESPing my little internal battle.

"Just talking tonight Babe…" Yep, definitely mind reading.

"Well, come on then, I'll tell you who won the pool this time." I hopped out of the car and made a beeline for the door, stupid rain. When we got inside Ranger held the door to the stairs for me, laughing as I yanked my heels off. "I doubt wet heels and tile stairs make good friends…" He just smiled. Felling very mature I stuck my tongue out at him before heading up the stairs.

Ranger followed me into the kitchen while I fed Rex and checked my messages. Mom, Mom, Mom, Salesman, Lula; hunh, nothing that can't wait. I grabbed a bottle of water and offered one to Ranger. "I was chasing a skip; she smashed up her boyfriend's car when she found him with her 'best friend'. Apparently, she doubled back and tossed a lit cigarette into my gas tank. I didn't think that actually worked… Anyway, she wasn't quick enough and ended up getting thrown by the blast. So Eddie Gazarra won the pool and offered to take her in for me. That was the last straw really; it was that day I called Tank. First Joe acts like a pig, then Grandma, and then my car…it was too much..." I trailed off when I realized what I'd said. It was like a switch was thrown, I felt the color drain from my face, taking the expression with it. I glanced nervously up at Ranger; he was frowning, watching my face.

"What about your grandma?" He waited a beat then pulled me into his arms. I felt more than heard him sigh. "Please Babe, don't shut me out."

****

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

 

**A very special thanks to Lisa for betaing this chapter! You rock! :)**

I took a moment to breathe in the scent that is uniquely Ranger. A mixture of Bulgari and male. How was I going to explain this to him? I hadn't even let myself think about it. I huffed out a sigh and then pulled away from him, plopping onto my couch.

"The day after Joe and I split up, I went to my parents' house to deal with my mother. Grandma needed to go to the mall before her date that night, so I volunteered to take her in order to get my mom off my back." I dropped my gaze to the hem of my dress, tugging at it absently as he sat down next to me.

"We shopped for a while and she found a dress we both liked. We were sitting down in the food court with sundaes, and she…" I shook my head, willing back the tears. Taking a deep breath, I looked up into worried brown eyes. "She collapsed and I froze. If the woman at the table next to us wasn't a nurse I don't know what I'd have done. I sat in the waiting room for two hours before I realized anyone was with me. Tank and Lester told me they heard over the scanner and met the ambulance at St. Francis, but I don't remember. The doctor said it was an aneurysm. There was nothing that could have been done once it ruptured."

I felt the tears before I could stop them. I didn't have a chance to wipe them away before I was swept into Ranger's lap. His arms wrapped tightly around me. That was all it took. For the first time since the left her hospital room, I cried. I couldn't stop the sobs that wracked me, but for once I didn't want to. When I calmed down, I pulled back slightly and gazed up into beautiful chocolate eyes. I was shocked to see them wet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lose it on you. I don't know what came over me. I didn't even cry at the funeral…"

"Babe, don't apologize. It's not healthy to shut everything inside." He attempted to roll his eyes when I snorted. "I'm serious. I know from experience. I'm so sorry your grandmother's gone, Babe. But it wasn't your fault. Therewas nothing you could have done to change things. You know that, don't you?" He lifted my chin with a knuckle, brushing his lips gently over mine. "She was an amazing lady, Babe, and she loved you. I think she would be very proud of the changes you've made."

I smiled, nodding my head. "I know she would. There was a letter for me in her will. She said that even though she didn't have much to give me, she hoped I'd use what she had." I laughed. "She left me Big Blue...that damned car. She also left me her .45 and a gift certificate to the gym I'm going to now. The letter explained that while she knew I wasn't fond of the car, or guns, or exercise, for that matter, she wanted me to have them so I would always be able to fly. She asked me to do what I needed to in order to become the person I wanted to be, and not who my mother wanted me to be. And she told me to follow my instincts, claiming that like her, there was more gypsy in me than there was in my mother.

"So, I sold the .45 to Sunny and bought my Taurus24/7. I couldn't shoot the .45 without almost dropping it." I laughed, remembering Grandma being knocked over on more than one occasion. "I started going to the gym, and then dragged Lula along when I actually liked it. I kept Big Blue in storage, until my jeep blew. And now that I have the Audi, it's back in storage.

"Tank and the guys were shocked when I actually stuck with my training. I think Bobby was a little miffed that I altered the diet he worked out for me." I smirked, shaking my head. "Like he didn't know I wasn't going to give up sugar…"

I shrugged, sighing softly before looking up at him again. "I just wish it hadn't taken losing the one person that never questioned my craziness…" I put a finger on his lips to stop his protesting. "I meant at home. I know you and the guys support me. Believe me, it means the world to me. It was just nice to know one person in my family didn't think I was defective." I sighed again, standing up and wandering into the kitchen. "Wow, guess I know how to ruin a date…"

Ranger laughed from right behind me and I almost jumped out of my skin. One muscled mocha latte arm slid around my waist, pulling me tight against him. With his free hand, he brushed the hair back from the side of my neck, and then he planted a soft kiss where my neck and shoulder met. "You didn't ruin anything, Steph. I'm glad you told me what happened. I just wish there was something more I could do to help."

I turned in his arms, leaning up to kiss him softly. "Being here is more than enough. Though you could distract me…" I couldn't help but laugh at his look of shock. "I didn't mean it like that! I was thinking more like telling me more about this 'put up or shut up' speech you received. I can't believe those two! Well, actually I can, I just think they're insane." I smiled again. They had to be crazy to even try to meddle in Ranger's private life.

"They always meddle in my life. And before you ask, yes, you said it out loud." He flashed me his thousand watt smile. "Butthey were right. I have been treating you poorly. I want you in my life, Babe. I was an idiot to push you away after DeChooch. I was confused and afraid of what was between us. I also wanted to be sure you weren't just trying to get over Morelli. I know it's stupid, but I thought you'd eventually want a life like Valerie. Even without the government contracts, I'll never be a nine to five kind of person. I realize now that you aren't either."

He sighed, pulling me in tighter for a moment. "You've changed a lot while I've been gone. I wish I could have been here for you, and with you. I'd like to sweep you off your feet now and never let you go, but I know that's not an option. I don't expect you to fall into my life overnight, Steph. I want to explore things between us, but I'm not used to letting people in. It might take a while before I get the hang of it."

I stopped his nervous ramblings by kissing him. I slipped my hands up into his hair, pulling his head down closer to deepen the kiss. I pulled back reluctantly and smiled up at him. "I get it Ric. I'll tell you if I think you're not being open enough. Anddespite the Burg thinking my life needs to be an open book, there are things you still don't know about me. We'll figure it out as we go. That's how these things work."

I flashed him a cheeky smile and was rewarded with an eye roll. "I think I'm rubbing off on you Professor Higgins," I said. "You'd better not do that on Stark. You'll damage your rep."

He laughed, pulling me close and kissing me again. We both sighed as his cell started ringing. "Talk. Gimme ten." He snapped the phone shut and kissed my forehead. "Got a line on a skip. Get some sleep, Babe. We've all got a long day tomorrow, and don't forget to call Ella about the spa."

Ric kissed me again softly and left. The door clicked quietly behind him. I locked the door and set my alarm before heading to the bedroom. I changed into my Snoopy shirt and pajama pants and went to bed. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. It had been an interesting day.

 

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

 

I called Ella after my morning run. She got the girls and me appointments at a place called Celsius. Lula and I dragged Mooner and Dougie away from a CSI marathon to reschedule before picking Mary Lou and Connie up at the office at 2:00.

I wasn't sure what to expect when we pulled up to the spa. From the outside it looked like all the other red brick buildings on the block, most of which were office space. When we stepped through the doors it was like we'd traveled to Sweden. The girls at the front desk were all slim blonde haired, blue eyed clones. Connie and Lula looked ready to bolt and Mary Lou looked like she was going to faint. I stepped up to the counter and handed the closest girl my ID.

"We have appointments for hair and nails I believe…"

The girls checked her computer and shook her head slightly. "Actually Ms. Plum, it looks like you've all got Gold Package appointments." When she saw my confused expression she smiled. "That includes massages, wraps, waxing, hair, manicures, pedicures, and make up. It's all customizable, so if any of you are uncomfortable with anything just let your attendant know." As she spoke the girls were each approached by their own blond and lead through the doors on the right. "My name is Missy and I'll be your attendant Ms. Plum, I just need you to sign the receipt and we'll head back."

I glanced at the total as I signed and almost screamed. He was so going to regret letting Ella and I have Rangeman cards. I sighed and followed _Missy_ to my torture. I wonder what kind of waxing she was talking about.

Three and a half hours later we were all at my apartment getting ready. I'd convinced my landlords to let me remodel the bathroom at my own expense. I think they were just glad I hadn't blown the building up in a while. I'd picked out a scarlet silk peasant blouse, matching ballet flats whit a little black bow on top, and black wide leg dress slacks. They were snug through the hips and thighs, but loose from mid-thigh down; perfect for hiding the Taurus Model 25 Hector had given me. When I looked up from adjusting the ankle holster I noticed the girls all gaping at me. Oh boy.

Connie smiled and patted my shoulder. "About time you found one you like Steph."

I tried not to laugh, really I did. "Connie, there are four guns in this apartment. Not to mention the knives. I told you guys, I'm tired of bumbling through this job. Now, let's head out before the guys come looking for us." I shooed them into the living room. Before heading out the door I made sure my ID, cash, pepper spray, keys, and phone were in the little black clutch I was taking tonight. I set the alarm and we headed for the elevator.

On the way down to the lot I looked over the girls. Lula was wearing a lavender spandex mini-dress; the beads in her hair matched it perfectly. She had black three inch FMPs on that made her legs look a mile long. Connie was wearing jeans and a magenta scoop neck sweater that made her look even more like Betty Boop in the flesh; her shoes where ballet flats like mine, but in black. Mary Lou had agreed to dye her hair red again, but this time the red was more fire engine than carrot top. She was wearing a black tank top with green rhinestone detailing along the bust paired with a knee length green skirt and her usual black Witch Hazel boots. We made quite the colorful group, but somehow it worked.

When we stepped out of the car in the back lot of the bonds office Lester and Bobby whistled and cat called. I laughed and the girls blushed, noticing I'm sure, that both men were dressed like walking sin in their black slacks and painted on shirts. Bobby was wearing a starched off white button up shirt, and Lester was wearing a baby blue polo. They followed into the office and started getting the girls wired. I smiled as the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. "Ranger."

He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me back against him. "Babe, I thought you were dressing for a girls night." His voice sounded a little strained, and when I turned around his eyes were pools of onyx.

"Just because we aren't looking for dates, doesn't mean we're going to wear our PJs. Believe me, this is just for a girls' night." I leaned up and brushed my lips across his. "Just wait until you see what we've got for next week."

He groaned, and then released me when everyone turned to look at us. He pulled a mic from the box on Connie's desk. His hand was warm against my stomach as he slowly taped the wire in place beneath my left breast. We both jumped slightly when someone cleared their throat behind me. I heard Lester snicker and laughed when Ranger shot him a look. I turned towards the girls to make sure they were ready and yelped when Rangers fingers grazed my neck. He brushed my hair behind my left ear to put an earpiece in place.

"The others aren't going to be able to hear us. I don't want them reacting to something we say and spooking our target. I want you to be able to communicate with us, but try not to talk when no one is with you. If you need to tell us something lean towards one of the girls or act like your phone rang."

I nodded; glad I'd actually be able to hear them this time. Hopefully the bopsy twins would behave. I don't think laughing while dancing with my mark would go over well. I suppose they might take that into consideration; they are professionals after all. I looked up at them and sighed. Lester was flirting with Connie while Bobby was finishing wiring Mary Lou. They both kept looking at each other and making faces.

"If you two are done horsing around and groping my friends… I believe it's time for dinner." I smacked them both upside the head playfully when they waggled their eyebrows at me. "Food, no monkey business."

"Awe, c'mon Beautiful. You really think we're going to screw around later?" Lester gave me his best pouty lip and I just laughed.

"I know you'll do your jobs, but I really am hungry, let's go." My stomach chose that moment to growl making Lester and Bobby crack up.

"Come on, Santos. We'd better feed that thing before it eats us." Bobby herded everyone out the door and Ranger locked the back door behind us.

Before I had a chance to shut my door Ranger leaned in and gave me a bone melting kiss. "Meet you at Pino's. We need to be at the club around ten. The rest of the team will be there early."

He tugged on a curl before shutting my door. When I glanced in the rearview mirror Connie and Mary Lou where smiling. And now, the Burg inquisition… Lula cleared her throat then waited until I glanced in her direction. "So Steph, you never did tell us how your date went…"

 

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

 

I heard laughter and a sigh over my ear piece and groaned. Motioning to my ear I rolled my eyes at Lula. "It was nice, we had dinner and talked."

I could see Connie and Mary Lou trying not to laugh. They'd probably realized that the guys were listening. Lula smiled and motioned for us to play along. I knew I'd probably regret it later, but I nodded. "That's it? You tryin' to tell me you had Batman all to yourself and you two just talked?" If I hadn't seen her face I'd have believed she was pissed. You could hear the air quotes when she said 'just talked'.

"C'mon Steph, we've been waiting all day for the full story. I'm with Lula; you have to be holding back." Connie smirked at the look I shot her.

"I'm telling you guys, we _talked_. Now can we concentrate on tonight? After Pino's we're going to have to be serious. You all can drink; it is girls' night after all. I'm driving so it's legit that I'm sober. Hopefully we'll find this guy and get his attention right away." I was looking at Mary Lou in the rear view and was a little nervous at the look she was giving me.

"We'll figure it out when we get there, Steph. What I want to know right now though is when you're going out with Ranger again?"

I heard Lester and Bobby snickering and what I assume was Ranger throwing something at them. "Good question Babe."

"Yeah Beautiful, when _are_ you gonna give in to Rangeman? Ouch, shit Tank!"

I cracked up and almost hit the car next to me as I pulled into Pino's parking lot. The girls smiled and hopped out of the car. I shook my head as I got out. "Problems Lester?" He grumbled and stomped off into the restaurant with Bobby trailing behind him laughing. I was the last one through the door. Things were oddly quite and I was about to ask who died when I realized that Tank was trying to figure out where to sit. He either had to sit between Ranger and Bobby or Lester and Lula. I took pity on him and plopped down next to Lula. "What are we eating?"

Tank shot me a thankful smile and I sighed. Those two were silly to think their feelings weren't obvious to everyone at the table. I kept catching them glancing at each other then looking away quickly.

We split four large pies between us and Ranger had a salad. Yum… I started to think coming to Pino's might have been the wrong choice after the fifth interruption. Eddie Gazarra leaned over from the table next to us and squeezed my shoulder. "I feel obligated to inform you that you might have some trouble at the club tonight Steph…" I'm sure he meant to say it just to me, but with the wire, he instantly had the attention of every guy at the table.

"What's up Eddie?" I smiled encouragingly and watched him fidget nervously under the gaze of the Rangemen.

"Uh, well- Joe's been going on at the station about how the two of you were going to get back together. That he was going to crash your party and take you back to his place tonight. Just wanted to warn you that he's been drinking tonight; you just missed him here. After you told me about tonight I figured he might blow things."

I leaned over and hugged him."Thanks Eddie. I'll keep an eye out for him." I noticed Ranger frowning and sighed. I motioned to the front door and stood. Ranger leaned and said something to Tank and led me out the door. "What's wrong, Ranger? I can handle Joe if that's what you're worried about."

"That's not it Babe. I was just surprised you'd talked to Gazarra about tonight." He smiled and put a hand up to stop me from responding. "Its fine, I trust him too. I just didn't think to tell someone at PD about tonight. Proud of you Babe."

I smiled and shook my head. "I promised Eddie I'd tell him the next time I was getting into anything I thought he'd worry about. I think he was worried I was going to get myself into a mess after the funeral. He knows I'm done with Joe and has been keeping an eye on him just in case. We didn't really leave things on the best of terms and Eddie thinks Joe might not realize it's over for good." I sighed again. "Guess he was right on that though. Maybe we can use it tonight, if Joe shows up."

Ranger frowned again and pulled me closer. "What do you mean Babe? I don't think Morelli will be up for playing nice if he's drunk." He ran a hand gently over my hair and kissed my forehead. "I don't like not being in there. Make sure one of the guys is close if Joe does show. I know you can handle yourself, but I'd rather one of the guys get kicked out with him for fighting than you."

I nodded and leaned back to look up into his eyes. "It'll be fine. Like Mary Lou said, we'll figure it out as we go."

Just as I was leaning up to kiss him again the door opened and Lester whistled. "C'mon love birds, we're gonna be late!" He pulled Ranger towards the Bronco as everyone spilt up and climbed into the cars. I shook my head and gave him a finger wave as I slid into the driver's seat.

"Girl! I thought you might be fighting before we came out and saw you…" She stopped as I motioned to my ear again. "Unh, let's get going. I'm ready to boogey!"

We pulled up in front of Liquid and a valet opened the door for me. I handed over my keys and took the ticket with a sigh. I'm sure he would take care of it just fine. Right. When I looked at the line I groaned. We'd be out here forever. My earpiece crackled with snickers. "Bypass the line, Bombshell. Rangeman does the security here."

I motioned for the girls to follow me and headed towards the bouncer who turned out to be Cal. He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear. "The marks in there already, but he might have eyes out here. Ranger called me about Morelli; unfortunately he's in there too."

I pulled away and laughed. I glanced around while tossing my hair over my shoulder. "Thanks Cal." He smiled at my fake flirting and held the door for us. The music blasted from inside while we checked our coats. Hector winked at me from the counter. I shook my head and headed into the club proper. One of the guys from Outkast was singing about green lights as we made our way towards the tables and bar. I spotted our mark sitting next to an empty table and motioned towards it. Connie led the others that way while I ordered drinks. My hips swayed to the beat of the song as I made my way to the girls.

When our drinks arrived I took a moment to study the man sitting to my right. Harlan Williams was 6' 1" and built like a Rangeman. His skin was similar in shade to Lester's, maybe a little darker. His file listed him as Puerto Rican. I could see how his victims fell for his act. He was fairly nice looking. But when his eyes met mine for a moment my heart sped up. Great, another crazy with empty eyes. I smiled and turned back to listen to the girls discussing the music.

We moved to the dance floor as the new Britney Spears song came on. We stuck together and mostly ignored the people around us. I was scanning the people around me while pretending to listen to Lula go on about her latest date. My skin was crawling and I noticed our guy watching us. I also saw Joe watching me and groaned. He was sitting at the bar but stood when he caught my eye. I leaned towards Mary Lou. "Santos, you need to get here quick."I paused as the song ended and laughed. "I think I just figured out how to use Joe to my advantage but you need to move."

Lester slid his body behind mine as "Single Ladies" started and I let his hands on my hips guide our movement. I turned in his arms and slid my body down his and back up with the beat. He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Are you trying to get me killed? I don't mind taking out the cop but Christ Beautiful!"

I laughed and shook my head, watching Joe get closer over Lester's shoulder. "I figure if he's going to make a scene, why not use it to for sure get our guys attention? He's about to cut in." I frowned at Joe as he tapped Lester's shoulder. He was obviously drunk.

"I think you should get back to work Santos. I'm sure your boss wouldn't approve of you screwing around on duty." He turned to me and tried to give me a charming smile. I think I threw up a little in my mouth. "Cupcake, I thought you were here with the girls, not slutting with Manoso's goons."

I reined in the laugh trying to escape and snorted at him. "Not that it's any of your business Joe, but I am here with the girls. What the hell are you doing here?" I chanced a look towards my table and noticed the girls were watching and shaking their heads. Williams was also watching, but he was only about five feet away instead of at his table.

"I came here to take you home. I don't appreciate my fiancé hanging all over a bunch of thugs." Joe's voice was rising and I was glad for once that his temper was so short.

"I'm not you're anything Morelli, or did you forget? You're the one who can't keep it in your pants, so don't even suggest I'm a slut. Why don't you go find your little mob princess? Or is Terry done with you too?" I turned away from him to see we'd attracted the attention of more than half the club. Wonderful. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jerked away from it. I whirled to face Joe and found myself facing Bobby.

"Jesus Christ! What in the hell is with you guys?" I hoped he'd just play along. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. "You're all a bunch of Neanderthals…I'm here to dance with my friends, not talk to you. Tell Ranger to butt out. And take Lester with you!" I stomped past him and my mark to my table. The girls were slack jawed and I could help but laugh.

"Damn skinny ass white girl! I thought Super Cop was gonna bust a nut. And did you just tell off one of your co workers?" Lula glanced over my shoulder for a second then back at me. I guess Williams had followed me back this way.

"They're idiots sometimes. Lester was trying to get me to some out with them the other day. I told them we had plans and apparently they decided to try and join us." We talked for a while and I endured Lester and Bobby teasing me about temper tantrums over my earpiece without comment. Mary Lou and Connie went to the bathroom and Lula dragged me out onto the dance floor again.

A song by Nine Inch Nails came on and I felt a hard body pressed against mine. I grinned at Lula's shocked look and turned to face Junior. I pressed against him to whisper in his ear. "It figures you'd find me when something good came on." I laughed as we moved together to the pounding bass. When the guys made my CD I'd found out we shared a taste for hard rock and metal. He drifted away as the song ended and I saw all the boys sitting a few table away from ours. Lester and Bobby were pretending to shoot me dirty looks but I could hear the wise cracks that went with them.

The girls and I danced to a few more songs and Manny found me when Shakira came on. Lula and I started laughing when he checked for drool. One of the classes we'd been taking was belly dancing. Manny recovered quickly and placed his hands gently on my hips. Harlan Williams was a few feet from us and my skin was crawling again. I sang along with the song and swayed my hips against Manny. "Oh boy, I can see your body moving half animal, half man I don't, don't really know what I'm doing but you seem to have a plan." I leaned in like I was singing to Manny. "I think he's going to try to dance with me, do go too far when the song ends…" I turned away and Manny pulled my back to his front.

"Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día" He pulled me a little tighter as the song faded and I knew he'd be close. I choked back a laugh as "SOS" by Rhianna started.

Williams moved closer to me and offered me his hand. I suppressed a shudder as he pulled me closer. He was a decent dancer and he leaned in close to talk. "You seem to have quite a following. I could help but over here your disagreement earlier."

I snorted. "Disagreement, right. That was more like a train wreck. I'm Stephanie by the way…"

He smiled. "Harlan. So are all the guys at that table over there ex boyfriends too?"

I laughed and shook my head. "God no! I work with them; they seem to think I need to be babysat tonight though." I glared in their direction and heard Lester snicker over the earpiece.

"Beautiful you always need a babysitter." I watched Bobby smack the back of his head and sighed. I looked up at Williams from under my lashes.

"They're annoying. I come out once a week with my girlfriends and they somehow manage to finds us every time."

"Maybe they just want to spend some time with you outside of work…I could see the appeal there." He gave me a wolfish smile and I forced a smile.

"I really don't care what they want. I'm out with the girls not them." The song ended and I extracted myself from his grip. "Thanks for the dance." I turned and headed back towards my table. I paused just long enough to smile at him again over my shoulder.

When I sat back down I pulled out my phone and motioned for Lula to go to the bathroom with me. I pretended to answer my phone and put my finger over my right ear as I followed her to the back hall. "I'm going to sit out a few songs guys. I'm pretty sure I've got him, but I'm gonna stay a while longer. Keep your eyes open, my skin crawls every time he's near me."

"Your spidey senses like him for the murders Bombshell?" I smiled at Lula in the bathroom mirror as she came out of a stall. She'd been awfully quiet most of the night. I think she was thinking about Williams' 'other' victims.

"Yeah, Ram, he's definitely the one we're looking for." Lula shivered and I slung an arm around her shoulders. "We'll get him, Lu."

She gave me a sad smile and nodded. "Damn skippy we will."

We headed back to the table. The girls weren't drinking much tonight, and I was only having Coke. I think our waitress was annoyed but she'd live. The girls headed to the dance floor for a few songs and I shook my head at them when they motioned for me to join them. I could feel Williams sitting behind me and I tried to ignore him. The waitress brought me a fresh coke and motioned to Williams. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled at him; cringing on the inside. Guess I'd succeeded.

Lester stopped in front of my table and gave me puppy dog eyes. I laughed and he offered me his hand. "C'mon Steph, let me make up for crashing your night. The DJ is playing a song just for us."

I sighed as he dragged me to the dance floor. A song I didn't recognize started and Lester pulled me up against him and whispered in my right ear. "It's Pittbull. Looks like Williams is pretty hung up on you, if the look he shot me means anything. I think you guys should take off after this. Bobby is telling Connie now to head back to the table in a few."

I was trying to keep up with the fast Latin beat of the song and just nodded. Lester smirked and pulled me up tight against him. I was exhausted when I made it back to the table a few minutes later. Connie and Lula were playing drunk and I laughed at them as I sat down.

"I think when Lady Gaga starts making sense it's time to go girls…" They were singing along to Just Dance, and Mary Lou was giggling at them. "C'mon Ladies, this taxi's leaving." I watched out of the corner of my eye as Williams slipped towards the door ahead of us. Yippee!

I dropped the girls at the office and collected the wires from them before they got out of the car. As soon as they closed the door my earpiece exploded with voices.

"You've got a tail Babe."

"Definitely got the nut job's attention Bombshell."

'Shut it Junior, she doesn't need your wisecracks."

"We're good to go, Rangeman…:

I sighed. "Now I know how Cybil felt, Christ. Can we try taking turns or something? I can't hear you when you all talk at the same time."

"Tank, disable their com units, head back to base guys. Babe, Tank is already at your place. I'm in the civic two cars behind you. We'll keep an eye on him. Just head home like normal, as soon as he's out of the area I'll come back."

"Sounds good. Are they still listening?"

"It's just you me and Tank, why?"

"I think Joe might be a thorn in our side. I'm going to have to talk to him when he's sober. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to have a bunch of overprotective "big brothers" following me to that lunch."

"Bomber, I don't think you should meet him alone…"

"I agree, that's why I'm going to call Eddie tomorrow and see if he'll bring Joe to Pino's for lunch or something. I don't want to be alone with him, but I know that no talking will be done if he thinks you guys are there to keep him in line. He'll just get pissy. I don't mind if the two of you are there, I'd actually prefer it. But for some reason Lester makes him almost as angry as you do Ranger. Better that the rest of the guys aren't around."

"Sounds good Babe. We'll make a plan tomorrow at Haywood. Head upstairs and lock your door."

I rolled my eyes as I got out of my car. I had my cell phone pressed to my ear and laughed. "Okay Mom. I'm in for the night; I'll talk to you later."

I heard them both mutter "smartass" and strutted inside and up the stairs to my apartment. One night down, and hopefully only one more to go. I don't know how long I can pretend to have a girls' night with the Rangemen in my head.

 

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

 

By the time I got undressed and into bed it was already 4:30 am. I must have dozed off because the next time I cracked an eye open it was 5:23 am. I slid the gun from my nightstand under my pillow. I assumed the person currently picking my lock was Ranger, but just to be sure I flipped the safety off. I listened as my door opened and closed, then as someone moved quietly through my apartment. I couldn't quite stifle my laugh as I heard Ranger knock into one of my end tables and swear in Spanish. I slid out of bed quietly and padded into the hall. I flipped the light on and giggled again. "Problems Batman?"

He looked up at me from his place on the floor. One eyebrow was raised in question and I followed his gaze to the revolver in my hand. I clicked the safety back on and offered him my free hand."I heard the locks. It's probably a good thing you tripped, I might have shot you." I smiled sweetly at him and was rewarded with a glare.

"I didn't trip. And that's not the gun you were carrying earlier…"

"How'd you know what I was carrying? And why would I carry my home defense weapon on a job?"

"Hector told me he gave you the .25, and when did you get a home defense model?" He smiled, pulling me tightly up against him. I sighed contently, allowing him to remove the gun from my hand as he walked me backwards to my bed. I felt the mattress against the back of my knees and lowered myself onto the edge. I smiled up at him as he examined my new piece.

"It's a Smith and Wesson model 315 Night Guard, .38. It has a two and a half inch barrel, and I keep it loaded with Hornady 110 grain, flex tip rounds. When the jeep blew my old .38 was in it. This one is lighter, and smaller. If I need another carry piece I can use it, but I don't see that happening. I usually carry my 24/7 and the .25. Now, did you sneak in to tell me something, or did you just want to sleep?" He looked at me for a few moments before the corners of his mouth curved into an almost smile.

"Proud of you Babe." He set the gun on my nightstand and sat next to me on the bed. "I came to let you know we've got a man on Williams' apartment. He's got a place on Stark." He paused again and tugged gently on one of my curls. "I'd love to stay and sleep, but only if you want me to."

I smiled and pushed him back to lean against my headboard. I slid down his body and unlaced his boots. I tugged them off and tossed them towards the door. I slowly crawled back up his body and started removing his utility belt. I stopped when his hands covered mine. "Babe, I know you think I'm the master of control but if you keep this up neither of us will be sleeping anytime soon."

He brushed my curls out of my face and pulled me into his lap. As I gazed into his now obsidian eyes I slowly leaned closer. With my lips just brushing his jaw line I whispered softly. "Would that be a bad thing, Ric?"

I felt him flow against my chest and before I knew what was happening I was under him. My heart rate hitched up a notch and I held my breath. He was studying my face with a smug grin. "Playing with fire Babe."

I watched as he stood and removed his gun belt and tee shirt. I pouted up at him as he moved to turn out the lights and came back to bed. Figuring I'd teased him enough, I scooted to the far side of the bed, taking my gun with me. I set it on the nightstand next to me and turned to slip under the covers. Ranger had removed his cargos and was already in bed. Staring at the beautiful man lying next to me I felt my heart skip a beat. I shivered and slid into bed. Before I got settled a pair of muscled mocha latte arms snaked around my waist under my tank top and pulled me against his chest. "I hate that we're using you as bait Babe. I want nothing more than to keep you right where you are for the next two weeks. I know you can take care of yourself, but promise me you'll be careful anyway."

I snuggled closer into his arms and brushed my lips softly against his. "I promise I'll be careful Ranger. Every time Williams touched me I had to resist the urge to run screaming in the other direction. If it weren't for the fact that he'd keep hurting innocent people I wouldn't go anywhere near him again." I looked up into his eyes and kissed him again. "Although, you do have a tempting offer. Maybe after this is over I'll take you up on two weeks in bed."

He groaned and slid his hands a little higher under my top; his thumbs brushing the sides of my breasts. I moaned softly, and pressed my body more tightly against his. He kissed my forehead and sighed. "You're making it hard for me to take this slow Babe."

"Who said anything about taking this slow?" I gave him my version of the wolf grin and ran a hand up into his hair.

"Babe." He growled again and kissed me senseless. Just when I moved my free hand down his stomach he pulled back. "We've got to be at the office by ten, Babe. I promise you, tomorrow evening I'm leaving Tank in charge. We can grab dinner if you want and I'll be at your mercy until Monday morning. _Dios Mio_. Babe, Steph, please." I stopped my assault on his neck and shoulder and pouted at him.

"You promise? No interruptions? I mean, I know we'll need to be available for this case, but that's it?" I was shocked. I moved my gaze over his face, waiting for him to say he wasn't thinking, or that he'd have to check with Tank.

"I promise Babe. Tank, Lester, and Bobby are more than capable to run the office for a few days. Besides, what man in his right mind would rather spend the weekend working than with the most beautiful woman he's ever seen?" He kissed the tip of my nose then tucked my head under his chin. "I want this to be perfect Babe. I want to do things right. Now get some sleep and we'll make plans in the morning."

"This is perfect Ranger, you are doing everything right." I placed one last soft kiss to the hollow at the base of his throat before sighing and closing my eyes. I drifted off to the sound of his heartbeat and even breathing.

 

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

 

 _We were sitting on a white sand beach. There was no one else around. His hard_ _**,** _ _mocha latte chest was pressed firmly against my back. He was whispering softly in Spanish against my neck. The heat of his lips against my bare skin was sending sparks through my body. I turned in his arms_ _**,** _ _and leaned up to kiss him softly._

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. I could feel Ranger moving next to me, but I was determined to stay in bed. That lasted all of five seconds. The pillow was pulled from me, and feather soft lips moved from my forehead to my eyelids, cheeks, nose, and finally my lips. He pulled back before I could deepen the kiss.

"Come on Babe, it's eight forty-five. We need to get in the shower and head for the office."

I cracked an eye open and shot him a look. "If _we_ get in the shower, _we_ won't make it to the office today. You go take a shower, and I'll make coffee. I can shower when you're done."

He leaned down and kissed me again. I didn't remember to breathe until after he left the room. God, what he can do to me. I dragged myself out of bed and trudged to the kitchen. Rex was asleep in his can with his little rump sticking out. I scrounged in the fridge and tossed a couple grapes into his food dish, then started my coffee. I heard the water shut off and sighed. Guess it was time to get ready.

I was digging through my closet, trying to find my Rangeman uniform, when I felt his warm hands settle on my hips. I stood up and turned in his arms. He was dressed already, but his hair was loose and still damp. He looked over my shoulder and pulled a dress off its hanger.

"I have a meeting with a new client at eleven. I was hoping you'd sit in on it. All the research we've found on them says they're legit, but I'm still not sure. I wanted to know what you're sense of them was. We could head to Pino's after. It shouldn't take more than an hour. That way you can still talk to Morelli."

I took the dress and kissed his cheek. "Sounds good. Anything I should know about the meeting?" I headed towards the bathroom and hung the dress on the back of the door. When I turned to grab a towel, I bumped into a firm black clad chest.

"Just that there will be three men from the client's company. I don't want to give you too many details because I want you to focus on the people, not the logistics." He tugged on a curl playfully before kissing me senseless. "You got fifteen minutes before I come back in here and help you finish." He shot me a wolf grin then closed the door between us.

I took the fastest shower in my life and was just finishing doing my hair when the door opened. Ranger stopped just inside the room and watched me in the mirror. The dress he picked reminded me of a former grade school teacher I had. The top half was an off-white tank top, with a matching mesh, cap-sleeved overlay that had tiny black polka dots. The bottom was black, with a high waist, and it stopped just above my knee. A thin black patent leather belt finished the look. I'd piled my hair up into a "messy" bun, leaving a few curls loose. I smiled at him in the mirror as I finished glossing my lips. "You're staring…"

"I know. You're amazing." He stepped up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist. "And you make it hard for me to control myself. When I picked that dress, I had no idea you could make it look so sinful. I figured I'd be safe with something that looked like that."

I laughed and shook my head at him."If we're going to make it to the office by ten we need to go. You can find out what's under it later." I moved around him and into the bedroom to find a pair of shoes. I put a pair of black 3 inch t-strap sandals on and looked up at him. "What?"

"Babe, its only nine-fifteen. We have plenty of time."

"Not if we're stopping for doughnuts." I slipped my arms around his waist and offered up a sweet smile. "I need sugar if I'm going to sit next to Business Ranger all morning and behave."

He tipped his head back and laughed, sending a tingling sensation down my spine. "Business Ranger? Babe, you make me sound like a Ken doll." He kissed the tip of my nose just as my stomach growled. "Let's feed the beast. Please don't call me Business Ranger in front of the guys. I'll never live it down."

I nodded, pausing only to put my .25 in my thigh holster and grab my purse. "They'd probably find a GI Joe or something to torment you with." I smirked at his groan and locked the door behind us.

We met Tank, Bobby, and Lester in Ranger's office and went over surveillance from the night before and plans for the following week. When Ranger told Tank he was in charge for the rest of the weekend, three wolf grins turned in my direction. I snorted and rolled my eyes at them. It was like being in high school all over again. "You three are incorrigible."

I laughed when they all looked offended. Lester was the first to get over it. He was sitting on the arm of the couch next to me and draped his arm across my shoulder. "But you love us anyway, Beautiful."

Ranger growled playfully and pulled me closer to him. He pushed Lester off the couch and turned his attention back to Tank. "Steph agreed to sit in on the meeting, and then we're going to Pino's. Gazarra said he'd make plans to meet Morelli there around noon. I want you to come with us. You and I can grab a table and order while Steph talks to them."

Tank just nodded. Bobby and Lester took off for their surveillance, and Tank headed to escort the clients to the conference room on the second floor. Ranger stood up and offered me a hand. "Ready Babe?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Ric." I shot him my version of the wolf grin when he growled softly. I stepped past him through the office door, brushing my hip against him teasingly. "Let's get down stairs before they think we've forgotten them."

 

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

****

**This chapter is a response to Liz's Jerry Springer Challenge on RE. :)**

**  
**

The meeting was interesting. We met with the restaurant manager, the bar manager, and the talent manager. The first two were perfectly nice; the third guy had my spidey sense on overload before I even shook his hand. He was supposedly in charge of booking bands and DJ's and such, but he didn't seem to know much about music. As soon as Lester came to escort them out, Ranger and Tank turned to me.

"What do you think Babe?"

"Well, the talent guy isn't what he says he is, but other than that it was fine. I do have a question though. Why aren't we meeting with the owner too?"

Tank frowned. "What do you mean he isn't what he says? Silvio did the backgrounds on these guys and everything was fine."

"I don't know about his background I just know he has no idea how to deal with booking. He didn't even know that most bands have riders. That's not something you can just explain by him being new at his job."

I watched as Rangers expression changed to recognition and Tanks to confusion. He looked back and forth between us, realizing I'm sure that Ranger understood. I took pity on him and explained. "A rider is a list of things that the venue is supposed to provide for the band on top of what they're being paid to perform. You know, like what kind of food and drink to have in the back room. Some more famous bands ask for ridiculous things, but the bands around here probably just want to have the right kind of beer."

"Oh, like that Van Halen thing with the M & Ms."

I nodded. Rangers mouth was tipped up into that almost smile. "The owner is coming in from New York City next week. We do security for a few of his clubs there, that's why he called us for this. He thinks something is amiss with his management team and asked me to meet with them. During the first meeting something was bothering me about them, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Good catch with the booker, Babe."

I shrugged. "I knew before he even opened his moth that something was hinky, it just took me a while to figure out what it was."

Tank held the conference room door open and motioned us through. "We'd better take off if we want to get to Pino's first. Gazarra said they'd be there at noon."

We took the Cayenne to Pino's and of course, Ranger found a spot right in front. I sighed and moved to open my door. A warm mocha hand covered mine. "Whats wrong Babe? You don't have to do this if you're not ready."

"Ranger," I smiled and leaned to kiss him softly. "I'm fine, really, I just realized we might be a little over dressed for Pino's."

I slipped out of the car and smoothed my skirt. Tank had already gone inside and was sitting at a table in the back. For once his back was to the door; I paused and tried to raise an eyebrow at him. I think he got the point because he laughed and motioned for me to sit next to Ranger.

"I'm pretty sure he'd rather sit next to you, Bomber. Besides, I can see in the mirror behind you." He smirked when I rolled my eyes.

The front door opened and Joe and Eddie came in. Looks like we got here just in time. I zoned out while the waitress drooled over Tank and glared at me when Ranger ignored her. I was shooting looks at Eddie every now and then, but he was studiously ignoring them. Guess I was on my own. After the waitress left I sighed and offered a weak smile to Ranger and Tank. Here goes nothing.

I made my way towards their table and stopped a few feet short. "Hey Eddie, Joe. Mind if I join you for a minute?"

Eddie nodded and stood to let me slide in. Joe just sat there, glaring over my shoulder, oh boy. I chatted with Eddie for a few minutes, catching up on the family gossip. He excused himself to the restroom and I figured it was time to stop procrastinating. "Joe, I think we need to talk. There're some things that need to be straightened out between us. Do you think we can do that without screaming at each other?"

He sighed and lifted his head for the first time since I sat down. "Sure, why not. I have to ask though, whats with the outfit? Manoso to good for jeans?"

It was my turn to sigh. "Actually, we just got out of a meeting. But that's not what I want to talk about. I'm sorry I was so bitchy with you the other night, but you almost blew a job. I wasn't just having a girls' night, I was working."

He snorted. "I'd hardly call acting like a **tramp** working. If you think for a second I'll tolerate you pretending to be Santos' playmate when were married you're sadly mistaken." I watched the color rise in his face as he went on, so much for not causing a scene.

"First of all Joe, we'll never be married. I told you, we're over. I can't take all the fighting and **cheatin'** -"

"Oh like you weren't sleeping with that spic!"

I sighed, shaking my head at him. "First, don't _ever_ speak like that about someone I care about. And second, I _never_ slept with Ranger while we were together. **Let me ask you something. Why did you cheat?** "

He dropped his head into his hands and gave a defeated sigh. "I was sick and tired of people at the station asking what it was like being with Manoso's **mistress**. I figured if you were so obvious about being with Manoso behind my back, what the hell. I should have known after the dick's **betrayal** that you'd never do that to someone else. I guess I just believed what I wanted to to ease my own guilt."

I gave him a weak smile and sighed. "I don't think it would have made much of a difference either way. I had already decided to end it; I was tired of the back and forth. We just aren't looking for the same thing Joe."

He nodded as Eddie came back to the table. "I know you're right, Steph. Its just going to take some time to get used to. I'm sorry about the other night too; I should have listened to Eddie and Carl and just gone home. So let me ask you something now. Are you and Manoso really together?"

I nodded, not quite able to contain the goofy smile. "Yeah, we are, but were trying to keep it fairly quiet at least until this job is over."

He mumbled something and returned his gaze to his plate. Eddie slung an arm around my shoulder and gave me a cheeky smile. "Are you worried Williams will lose interest if he thinks you're **lovers**?"

I slugged him playfully and laughed. "Stuff it, Eddie. And yes, it is a concern. He already knows I work for Ranger, and that doesn't seem to worry him, but who knows. He followed me home last night-"

Joe's head snapped up some time during the conversation and he cut me off. "Someone please tell me you're not talking about Harlan Williams?"

Ranger and Tank were making their way towards us at this point and I saw Ranger tense. His gaze was focused on the door and Tank was mumbling into his phone. I glanced over my shoulder and about choked. Williams had just stepped in the door. I turned back and placed my hand over Joe's on the table. "Please Joe, don't ruin this. I know you don't believe I'm capable of doing my job, but for once please don't make it harder."

I nudged Eddie out of the booth as Ranger and Tank came up next to him. I made a face at Joe, hoping he'd know to play along. "I'm serious Morelli, back off. Ive already told Eddie if this keeps up I'm going to the captain."

He gave me an arrogant smile and shrugged. "Whatever, you'll be back, you always are."

Eddie leaned across the table and knocked him upside the head as Ranger grabbed my arm to stop me from lunging at Joe. "You're a pig, Joe!"

Ranger put a hand on the small of my back and nudged me towards the door, and right past Williams. "Babe, you're on Rangeman's time. I don't think getting arrested for assaulting an officer would do anything to further our relationship with the department." I could hear the amusement in his voice and shot him a dirty look.

I glanced up as we headed out the door and noticed Williams watching me. Tank slung an enormous arm over my shoulder and added. "Really Bombshell, you get cuffed and we'll never make it to the office."

I sighed. Well, at least that talk was over. I think Joe and I might actually be able to be friends in the long run. I noticed as I slid into the front seat of the Cayenne that Tank had disappeared.

"Lester came and got him, Babe. I told you, I'm yours for the rest of the weekend."

"But what about Williams?"

Ranger snorted. Yes, actually snorted! "Babe, he doesn't stand a chance of following us, and if he's as smart as they say, he wont even try. He'll pick you up again at home or the office."

I nodded. I could feel the tension leave my body. "Okay, where to Batman?"

He shot me a wolf grin and turned towards the turnpike. "The bat cave of course..."

**Word count 1640.**

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

****

I must have fallen asleep, because I started awake to the feeling of being lifted from the car. I smiled up into deep brown eyes and squirmed my way to my feet. We had parked in front of a four car garage that blocked the view of the rest of the house. To the right was what I assumed was the back yard, I could see what looked to be a very large pool, and what I assumed was a cabana. To the left the driveway stretched out into the distance, I could see a gate that butted up against a line of hedges. I'm sure they covered a fence or motion sensors of some sort.

Ranger patiently waited for me to finish checking out what I could see of the yard, and then lead me around the garage to the front of the house. To be honest, it wasn't what I expected, it was fairly modern, but it was all odd angles. Ranger chuckled beside me as he led me up to the door. "Its a custom build, the man I bought it from knew exactly what he needed and how he wanted it set up, regardless of what it looked like."

I rolled my eyes, sounded a lot like Ranger. I watched as he unlocked the door and guided me into a grand foyer. While he punched a code into the pad next to the door I took in the room before me. The floors were a light beige marble, and the walls were basic white. The most startling thing about it was the complete lack of furniture, there was nothing, not even a picture on the wall. I heard Ranger chuckle behind me again and turned to face him, sure the question was plain on my face.

"Babe," He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. "I just closed on the place before I left. I asked Ella to make sure there was a bed in the master suite and chairs at the bar in the kitchen, but that's about it. I'm sure she's found other things she thought I'd need, but its pretty much empty. Though I know for a fact that she's stocked the kitchen, I called her from Pino's."

I smiled at the explanation, and nodded my understanding. "So, are you going to hire a decorator, or do it yourself? It seems like a lot of space."

"I was actually hoping I could convince you to help me with the shopping part." He smiled when I shot him an 'are you nuts' look. "I plan on spending as much time here as I can, and I'm hoping you will to. I want you to be comfortable here, Babe."

"Are you sure? I'm not really all that into Fung Shui I might not be much help." I smiled at the face he made.

"Oh yeah Babe, I'm real worried about Fung Shui." He laughed and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I do need some serious help with Julie's room though. I have no idea what to do with it. She said she didn't care as long as it wasn't pink. I thought little girls liked pink."

I laughed and tugged on his hand. "Come on, show me the rest and I'll try and explain the way I was at her age."

He lead me to the left into a beautiful formal living room, it had cherry wood floors, and again, white walls. To the right was a formal dining room with the same floors but the walls were half painted an antique yellow. I frowned at the rooms and looked up into amused chocolate eyes. "The owner was starting to paint to make it more appealing when I found it. I told him not to worry about it. This and the master suite are the only rooms with color on the walls. The kitchen is back here."

The kitchen was through the dining room behind the foyer. It was amazing. Black granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. It had a SubZero fridge, two ovens and two dishwashers. The cook top was in the island and had a beautiful stainless steel pan rack above it. The windows overlooked the side yard and I noticed a door that looked like it might lead to the garage. We headed back to the foyer and up the grand staircase. I giggled quietly thinking how the girls at the office would react to the batcave being more like Wayne Manor. There were three bedrooms on this floor; the largest was the room Ranger had chosen for Julie. Each room had its own bathroom, but this one was the only one besides the master that had a separate tub and shower. We peeked into each room, but they all were pretty much the same; plush beige carpeting and stark white walls. The baths were done in beige marble and silver fixtures. The master suite took up all of the third floor; it had bleached oak floors, tan walls with a dark beige crown molding, and the most amazing cerulean blue recessed ceiling. The bath had a sunken Jacuzzi tub that would fit at least three people, a two person shower and a double vanity with multiple light settings. There was a private water closet containing a toilet and bidet. The best part in my opinion was the his and hers walk in closets, the bottom half of one was made up of built in shoe cubbies. I think I've died and gone to heaven! There was a California King bed in against the far wall made up with bedding that matched the ceiling. Ranger smiled when he saw it. "Ella is truly amazing. I told her I loved this room because the ceiling color reminded me of your eyes."

I blushed and shook me head. "I'll have to thank her then, the bedding is perfect."

By the time we were heading out to the back yard it was getting late and my stomach decided it was time to eat. Ranger laughed and told me to wait out by the pool. I trailed my hand in the water of the Jacuzzi on my way out the door. This place was amazing! The pool was Olympic sized and heated. The in-pool lights cast rainbow reflections against the walls of the cabana. It was more of a guesthouse really, the fifth bedroom and seventh, yes seventh, bath were in there along with a storage room for the pool things. I noticed in the side yard there was also a basketball court.

Ranger brought a few covered dishes out and stuck them into the oven of the outdoor kitchen. He moved to my side near the pool and shot me a wolf grin. "Have you ever made love in a pool?"

****

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

 

**Just a warning, I haven't written anything remotely smutty since high school, so this might be horrible. Please be kind. ;)**

 

"I vaguely remember you saying I could find out what was under this later…" He pulled me closer and slowly unzipped the back of my dress.

"Hmm, I guess I did, huh?" I leaned back just far enough to let him slide the silky material off my arms. The dress pooled at my feet and left me standing in my cream colored lace Wonderbra and garter set. I watched as his eyes moved from the tips of my t-straps up to meet my gaze. He murmured something in Spanish and unbuttoned his shirt. I unstrapped my shoes and kicked them to the side while watching Ranger remove his shirt and unfasten his pants. I moved to unhook my garter but a pair of warm mocha hands took over. I slipped my fingers into the waist of his slacks and slid them down his thighs. He stepped out of them as he was unhooking my bra. He paused just long enough to brush his lips across mine then slid my garter and panties down my legs.

Ranger pulled me tight to him again and removed the bobby pins from my bun before burying his face in my curls. His hands slid down my sides, brushing against the swell of my breasts and skimming my hips before stopping on my thighs. He lifted me up as he claimed my lips again, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel him hard and pulsing against my center. He stepped into the pool and moved us slowly towards the deep end. I broke the kiss to trail my mouth along his jaw, nipping and kissing along the way. I kissed my way down his neck, the mingled smell of Bulgari and Ranger was enough to make me squirm, but added to the feel of his body between my thighs and the warm water lapping against my already over sensitized skin and I was seconds away from combusting.

A moment later I gasped as the cool hard tile hit my back and Ranger's hot wet mouth sucked in my pebbled nipple. I ground my hips against his and he groaned softly. He nipped my now rock hard nub before pulling back slightly. " _Dios_ ,Babe, what you do to me."

I smiled and brushed my lips over his ear and whispered softly. "Show me, Ric. I need you inside me, _now_."

He lifted my hips slightly and pushed slowly into me. I leaned back against the edge of the pool and rocked my hips against his, burying him in one swift motion. That was all it took, I was lost in the waves of pleasure coursing through me when he began to move. Ranger had once told me that he'd ruin me for other men, and he was right. I'd tried to deny my feelings before, but the one night we spent together had haunted my dreams. His mouth found mine again and his tongue traced my bottom lip. I groaned, opening my mouth to his probing tongue. When I finally came down, he increased the pace; his body pressing mine tight to the wall. I slid my hands up from his shoulders to tangle in his hair. With every thrust of his hips water splashed over the edge of the pool behind me.

I tightened my grip on his hair and pulled back, breaking the kiss. His eyes were dilated and his breathing was coming in short pants, much like my own. I brushed kisses down his neck, my teeth grazing the spot where his neck and shoulder met. He growled and tightened his grip on my hips, lifting me almost completely off him before pounding back into me. The rough ledge of the pool scraped against my shoulders, the pain only heightening the pleasure. I slid one hand out of his hair and down his chest, stopping to pinch his hardened nipple. His breathing became more ragged and I could feel his legs beginning to quiver beneath mine. He slid one hand between us and pinched my clit sending me over the edge again. I gasped out his name as I felt his thrust into me a couple more times before joining me in the abyss.

He was brushing feather light kisses over my face when I finally caught my breath. When I met his gaze he was frowning slightly. I brought my hands up to frame his face. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to be so rough with you; I can't believe I lost control like that…"

I cut him off with a kiss, smiling as I pulled back. "I'm not complaining. It was perfect as far as I'm concerned. Besides, I kinda like that I can make you lose control."

He shook his head and laughed. "You're the only one I can't seem to control myself around, Babe." He hugged me to him tightly then slid his hand down to my thighs. "If we're going to eat we need to get out of the pool, if we wait much longer I don't think I'll be able to behave."

I made a show of thinking about it and he chuckled. I let my legs fall to the floor of the pool with a sigh. I tipped my head back slightly to meet his gaze and he lowered his head to kiss me just as my stomach growled. He laughed again and led me up out of the pool. He went into the cabana and came back out with a towel wrapped low on his hips and a terry cloth robe in his hands. His helped me into the robe moments before his doorbell chimed. I snickered softly, noting we both instinctively reached for our guns. He smirked at me and picked his up off the patio table. "Stay right here, it's probably just one of the guys."

I nodded and moved to the outdoor kitchen. I pulled on a pot holder and removed the dishes from the oven. I turned towards the door as Ranger, Lester, Bobby, and Tank stepped outside. Oh great, whatever it is can't be good…

 

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

* * *

 

**This chapter includes a response to Lisa's Country Music Challenge on RWE.**

**  
**

_I nodded and moved to the outdoor kitchen. I pulled on a pot holder and removed the dishes from the oven. I turned towards the door as Ranger, Lester, Bobby, and Tank stepped outside. Oh great, whatever it is cant be good_

They all took a seat around the patio table, waiting until I finished setting out dinner to start. Ranger intertwined our fingers and rested our hands on his thigh, then motioned for Tank to talk.

"Sorry to interrupt your weekend, Ric," he glanced my way and tried to smile. "Bombshell, but we have a couple of things we need to discuss tonight."

"First," Bobby took over. "There was a fire at the storage place out by Al's garage."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, and I just groaned. "Somehow it will be blamed on me, I can hear my mother already..."

"Babe?"

"That's where I was keeping Big Blue and some of my other stuff I hadn't found a place for."

Bobby was trying to hide a smile, trying being the key word. "Actually Bombshell, the fire started in the space next to yours. Looks like someone was using it as a meth lab, the whole place is taped off now. TPD isn't letting anyone in until the hazmat team is finished. One of the firemen that first responded said there was very little left, but that your car was only moved to the far end of the lot. I looked, there are a couple dents and scratches, and it"ll probably need a new paint job."

Tank and Lester were losing the battle and finally broke down laughing, even Ranger was smiling. I just sighed and thunked my head down on the table. Ranger lifted my face gently and shook his head at me. "Babe, you'll knock something loose. Was there anything important in there?"

"I'm going to have to look through my lists; I was in the process of moving some of my old stuff to Val's and some of my new stuff didn't have a space yet. I think the only thing I'm going to be upset about is a couple of prints my grandma left me, but maybe I can replace them. I can't believe that car survived again. Why doesn't the military use Buicks? They'd save a ton of money on tanks." I blushed when the guys chuckled. Oops, I should probably think before speaking

"You said there were a couple things?" Ranger squeezed my hand reassuringly. Guess there was no sense worrying about my stuff now; it'd be Monday before we could do anything about it.

Lester fidgeted a little and started a few times before blowing out a breath. "We lost Williams. One minute he was two cars ahead of us, the poof, nothing."

I felt Rangers hand tense in mine and squeezed it slightly. He took a slow breath and offered me an almost smile. "I want him found ASAP. Send Hector and Bones to Stark, he may be looking for a girl to keep himself occupied before he goes for Steph." The guys nodded and stood to leave. "I'm sure you already have his known addresses covered, but call a few contract workers to scout some clubs just in case."

As soon as the guys were gone Ranger pulled me into his lap and crushed me to him. I snuggled tighter to him and sighed. When I pulled back Ranger tensed. I cupped his face in my hands and brushed a soft kiss against his lips. "Ric, I'm not going anywhere, I'm safe, right here with you."

He nodded and kissed me softly, his tongue tracing my lips after a moment. I moaned, granting him access and deepening the kiss. When I squirmed in his lap he broke the kiss with a chuckle. "We're going to have to at least call the station tomorrow about your stuff. How about we finish eating and head to bed?"

I gave him my version of the wolf grin and moved back to my own seat. "But what if I'm not tired?"

He growled playfully. "Who said anything about sleeping? I said lets go to bed..."

The next morning I called the station and was informed that I had to come down in person to give a statement. I just told the snooty woman on the phone I'd come in when I could. Jeez, this was not how I wanted to spend my day. Ranger came out of the bathroom and scooped me up off the bed on his way downstairs. "I take it that wasn't a fun call? You look like you're ready to hurt someone."

"Oh, they want me to come to the station today to give my statement. I wasn't even there this time; I didn't think I needed to give a statement."

Ranger shrugged as he set me on a stool in the kitchen. He pulled eggs and turkey bacon out of the fridge and started making breakfast. "Maybe Gazarra just wants to check on you. We can head there first, and then I thought maybe you'd like to go shopping?" He paused long enough to turn and smile at me. "Maybe we can find a place that can help us with designs for the house."

I smiled and nodded as he put a plate in front of me. "That's something to look forward to. I think IKEA has a design a room station, that way we can pick coordinating colors and things. I'll bet they have something Julie would love."

He smiled. "I have a feeling she'll love anything you do. She's very excited to see you. Rachel says the only thing she talks about more than coming up here this summer is the **dog** Ron promised her if she gets top grades this year."

We drove the Bronco to the police station and Ranger came in with me. I found Carl, Eddie, and Big Dog in the break room and convinced them to take my statement.

"I told the she-devil on the phone I wasn't out there last night, but she insisted I come in. Have any of you been out to see the scene?"

Eddie nodded. "It's not very pretty Steph; I think the Buick is the only thing from your unit that survived."

I just shrugged. "Stuff is replaceable. Did they get the owner of the meth lab?"

Carl and Big Dog were frowning at me and Eddie looked surprised. He put his hand on my forehead. "You feeling OK? Normally when your stuff gets blown up you're ready to flay the person that did it."

I shrugged again. "I guess **my give a damns busted**."

I felt Ranger chuckle as he slid his arms around me from behind. I smiled at the shocked looks from the guys and turned my head slightly. "I wondered where you disappeared to."

He kissed my temple and nodded to Carl and Big Dog as they excused themselves. Eddie offered Ranger his hand and then pulled me into a hug before taking off for his shift. I turned and tried to raise an eyebrow at Ranger. "So, where'd you go?"

"Mayor Juniak was on his way out as we came in. He just wanted to know how things were going. Lets head out; you said something about showing me a store somewhere."

I laughed and tugged him out the door. As we stepped outside the Bronco burst into flames, the force knocking us back into the building when the gas tank exploded. I looked up into worried chocolate eyes and tried to smile. "I'm okay, but I have a feeling this one is definitely going to be seen as my fault."

Rangers mouth tipped up in an almost smile just before he kissed be. He shook his head when he pulled away. "You definitely don't disappoint, Babe."

**  
**

**Word Count; 1,264.**

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

 

It took another two hours before we made it to IKEA. Of course, Ranger being Ranger, we got a parking spot right outside the exit doors. Tank had brought us a new SUV while we were filling out our statements. He said he figured we'd still need the cargo space. Geez, did all the Merry Men know me or what?

I had to hold back a laugh as we entered the store; Ranger was doing a fair impression of a fish. I slipped my hand into his and lead him towards the bedroom sets. "C'mon Batman, I promise its not all neon. I saw a beautiful dark wood set that should match the flooring in Julie's room. I was thinking maybe we could do her room in black and cream, with maybe a bright color for accents." I smiled when he just nodded and followed along.

We found the bed set I'd seen in the catalog at the office. It was by Hemnes and came in a stain called brown-black. I was positive it would match the floors, so we ordered the full bed, a six drawer chest, an open shelved nightstand, and a wardrobe big enough to use as an entertainment center. I found a dressing table and footlocker in the same style but in ivory and add those to the list. Ranger was watching me with a look akin to awe. "Babe, this looks like something I'd have in my room, are you sure Julie will like it?"

I smiled and showed him the 3D room design the clerk had been making with my choices. "I think she will. I want to find at least one bedding set before I decide what color to use as an accent. I was thinking since she vetoed pink maybe we could find a feminine theme that would make it more obviously hers and not just another guest room."

Ranger pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. "Thank you, Babe. I'd still be sitting at the house trying to figure out what color to paint the room without finding things to go in it first. I don't know the first thing about teenage girls."

I laughed and lead him to the bedding. We went through umpteen million black and white sets and nothing was standing out. They had animal prints, checks, stripes, dots, florals, and more but I just wasn't seeing anything that felt right. I was about to give up when I saw a set I thought was just cream at first. When I pulled out the bed-in-a-bag, it was perfect. The top half was cream and the very bottom was black with little cream flowers, but it turned into a beautiful meadow like scene in the center with chartreuse and black flowers. I showed Ranger and he just looked at me.

"What?"

"Green, Babe?"

I sighed and nodded. "Chartreuse. If I can find another set with these colors, it will be perfect. We can paint the ceiling a shade darker than the green, the walls cream or ivory, and the crown molding that brownish black. Maybe we can find some framed black and white flower prints." I blushed slightly when I meet an amused chocolate gaze. "I mean, it's up to you in the long run, but it's elegant and feminine. Julie might appreciate not being treated like a little girl. I know I did when I was her age."

He shot me a thousand watt smile and pointed to a bedding set at the end of the row. "I like the idea, Babe. Would that one work?"

I looked at it and nodded, offering what I'm sure was a dopey smile. "That's perfect."

It was ivory with big black, gray, and chartreuse scribbles on it. They almost looked like abstract peonies. We added them to the mounting list and headed off in search of framed prints. The sales clerk offered the suggestion of an area rug, having heard us discussing the wood floors. He showed us a few patterned ones, but I pointed out a green one and Ranger agreed, it was just a smidge darker than the bedding and we could match the paint to it.

We looked through the wall decor section for a while but didn't know what to choose. "Maybe we should wait and let Julie pick. Maybe she'll want posters or something?"

Ranger nodded, so we spent another hour picking out things for the guest rooms and living spaces. We were looking for a couch set Ranger liked when my stomach let out an awful groan. Talk about embarrassing. Ranger chuckled and guided me to the check out. "C'mon Babe, we can do this later, lets feed the beast."

 

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

* * *

 

**Prompts are from Liz's Super Summer Heat Wave Challenge on RWE.**

**  
**

It was Thursday; the delivery guys from IKEA had dropped off the last of the furniture to the batcave yesterday, so today was back to work. I was half way through my stack of FTA files when my phone rang. Lula and Connie both stopped reading Cosmo to roll their eyes at me as I answered. "Yo, Batman."

"Babe, I got a call from the Boston office, I've got to head out of town for the day. I should be back by tomorrow evening. I would feel better if you stayed on seven, but it's your choice. Lester is on his way to the bonds office to pick up our files. If you need back up feel free to keep him."

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at Lula for mimicking me. "Just how long can I keep him?"

I heard a growl from the other end of the line and giggled again. "Babe. He can't have you, you're mine."

"Yours, huh? I think I can live with that. Be safe Batman, don't get shot."

"See you tomorrow Babe, don't go too crazy."

I closed my phone and shook my head at the two women before me **fan** ning themselves. Connie recovered first and raised an eyebrow at me. (Can everyone but me pull that off?) "You two seem to be pretty serious, what it like have Batman as your own?"

Lula fanned herself again. "Just thinkin' about it makes me run a **fever**."

I laughed and shrugged. "It just feels right, I don't know how else to describe it."

I could tell that wasn't going to cut it, but just then Lester strolled through the door and I lost the girls to another round of fanning. He paused for a moment and shot me a pained looked. "Ladies. Any files for us, Connie?"

She nodded and motioned to a stack on the corner of her desk. Lester grabbed them and plopped onto the couch next to me, slinging an arm around my shoulder. "Whatcha got Bomber? I was told I could be your partner today if you needed me." He gave me puppy dog eyes and pouted at me. "Please tell me you need my help, I hate monitors…"

I shoved him playfully, stifling a laugh at the looks from Connie and Lula. "Well I suppose you could ride along with us, I think you might come in handy for this one." I passed him a file on a domestic disturbance/ battery case and he frowned. "The rest are regulars, but you can still help. Anything new on the Williams front? Or the car bomb?"

He glanced up at Lula and Connie and nodded. "Williams is still tailing you, he was parked in front of the bookstore when I pulled up. The SUV was on a timer, pretty amateur so we're thinking the two things aren't related. Ranger just got the report about twenty minutes ago, so don't think he was holding out on you."

I just smirked. "It's ok Les, I figured he'd call me when he got it, I'm just impatient. If Williams isn't bombing me, but is following me maybe we should stop for lunch somewhere to 'discuss' moving ladies night to Saturday."

Lula was nodding and Connie was checking Lester out, so I figured they were okay with the idea, I turned my own puppy dog eyes on Lester and he laughed. "Like I'm going to turn down lunch, Beautiful… Let's get out of here before Vinnie wants to join us."

We stepped out into the sweltering **humidity** and **sun** that is summer in Jersey just in time to see Alicia Marshall toss something through the window of my Audi and jump into a waiting car. As we all watched it speed away the Audi exploded and jumped a few feet in the air. Lester pushed us all back into the office and pulled out his phone then turned to me. "Who the hell was that?"

I flopped down on the couch and pulled my knees to my chest, willing away the anger. "Alicia Marshall, she's the one that offed my Jeep. Guess she made bail again…"

**Word count: 692.**

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

 

**Special thanks to Denny and Xy for making me feel better, you ladies rock my socks :)**

**  
**

I was already on the phone with Ranger when the first cruiser showed up. Lester proceeded to flirt shamelessly with Robin Russell while her partner taped off the area. Connie and Lula were sitting next to me on the curb, gossiping with Maggie from the used book store.

"There's no reason for you to come back now, I'm fine. As soon as we're done giving our statements I'll have Lester take us to Pino's." I could feel the tension through the phone.

"Babe, your car blew up. Again. That in itself is reason enough for me. But this time we _know_ Williams was around, I don't want to take any chances. He may decide taking you early is his only choice if your life is in danger." I could hear the worry and fear in his voice and melted just a little.

"Ric, I know you want to be here, and believe me, I want nothing more than to be in your arms right now. But if you come back now you'll have to leave again soon. What happens if they call you back up there on Saturday?" He mumbled something in Spanish and sighed. Did I just win an argument with Batman? "If it makes you feel better I'll keep Lester with me all day, and I'll stay on seven tonight."

"I know you're right Babe, I just hate that I'm not there." He sighed again. I hope the Boston Merry Men weren't in the room. His reputation would be damaged beyond repair. "I'm calling Tank to send you another body. Please Babe, I'll finish things here as soon as I can, but until then keep two of the guys with you."

I laughed and nodded to Big Dog and Carl as they walked my way. "That's fine Ranger, I need to go though Carl needs my statement. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't get shot, Batman."

He chuckled. "Don't go crazy, Babe. Call me when you're done for the day, please?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and checked to make sure I had the right number. He was chuckling when I put it back. "Sure, I can do that. Bye Ric."

"Bye Babe"

I tossed my phone in my purse and stood to talk to Carl. He and Big Dog were looking at me funny. Guess they hadn't heard about me and Ranger. Carl shook his head and sighed. "You couldn't wait one week, Steph? I didn't think you'd blow another one until at least then…"

I shoved him playfully into Big Dog. "No, I couldn't, but we did see who did it this time. Maybe you can work something out with her."

Big Dog handed me a folded wad of Bills and ruffled my curls. "Thanks Plum."

I huffed out a sigh and stuffed the money in my pocket. I turned and smiled at the sound of a throat clearing. Joe was standing about five feet from me, looking pained. "Please tell me you got a look at this one."

"I can do you one better; name, address, and most recent job." I smirked and handed him Alicia's file. "You might want to make sure you're windows are up though, she's got a pretty good arm."

Lester moved to my side, offered Joe a curt nod and tilted his head towards a black SUV idling at the mouth of the alley. "You ready beautiful?"

I gave Joe my best puppy dog eyes just as my stomach let out a loud rumble. He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, just come in tomorrow to give a written statement. All of you…" Lula looked a little sick, but we all agreed. The girls and I hopped into the back seat and Lester slid in next to Ramon. I rolled my eyes at the look I was getting. "Not my fault, ask Lester."

We spent a couple hours at Pino's laughing and talking. Lester and Ramon squished me between them with our backs to the wall. Williams was sitting a few tables away, and there was no way he missed a word of our conversation. Lester and Ramon gave us crap about going to Liquid on a Saturday, and made a point to insist I come to Rangeman tonight for a poker game. I stopped a few feet from Williams on our way out to say good night to Anthony Pino. I glance towards Williams as I passed and shivered at the empty eyes following me to the door.

We dropped the girls off at the office and I stretched out across the back seat. "Ugghh!"

Lester laughed and patted my leg. "I told you to get the Buick. Although, you'd look pretty hot in a Range Rover too…"

Ramon cracked up when I smacked Lester on the back of his head. "You're a jerk. And besides, like I'll ever be able to afford a Rover."

We managed to bring in four of my skips. It always helps when they're afraid one of the guys with me might break them in half. Lester and I gave Joe our written statements after dropping off the last skip so I could sleep in the next day.

Things were a little awkward, but I think we'll eventually be okay. Joe warned me that Gramma Bella was on the warpath, and that he was seeing a nurse from St. Francis. I told him where he'd be able to get a hold of me for the case and was off to Rangeman.

When I got out of the shower Friday morning (who am I kidding, it was noon) I could hear Lester talking to someone in the other room. Great, now what? I slipped into a pair of black cargo capris and tank top. Ella had gone a little crazy when I started back part time. I grabbed my black trainers and peeked around the door frame.

Lester had his back to me, talking to someone in the kitchen. Ella must have brought lunch up late, she knew me so well. I padded up behind Lester and cleared my throat. I could hold back the laugh as he jumped and spun around. "You should really be more aware, Les…"

A deep amused "Babe" had me jumping. I shove the snickering Lester to the side and flung myself into Ranger's arms. I could feel him chuckle as he pulled me closer. He murmured softly against my forehead. "Pot meet kettle…"

I laughed and nudged his shoulder. "I figured he was talking to Ella. When did you get back?"

"About the time you turned the shower on."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he'd have joined you if I hadn't come up with him." Lester offered a cheeky smile and leaned against the counter.

I snorted and attempted to give him a burg death glare. He just smiled. "What are you up here for by the way?"

He wiggled the folder in his hand then handed it to Ranger. "They found your happy little bomber, Beautiful. Morelli faxed over a copy of her statement. He also said to tell you she wasn't very happy with you, and completely nutso."

"Joy, just what I needed, another psycho in my fan club." Ranger's hands slid down my sides to rest on my hips and Lester cleared his throat.

"I should probably head back to the Comm. Room. See you guys later…" He headed out the door and I snickered, looking up into desire filled chocolate eyes.

"Welcome home, Ric."

 

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

* * *

 

**Text in bold is for Jenny's Twilight Challenge on RW**

We spent what was left of Friday wearing each other out and cuddling up on the couch to watch movies. Ella brought dinner up around seven and I swear she could light the whole of downtown with her smile as she passed the living room. Guess she was still excited we'd gotten together. Ranger shook his head at the door after she left. "It's a good thing I'm her favorite nephew or I have a feeling my mother would be banging on the door already."

I leaned back to look him in the eyes. "Ella's your aunt? And what do you mean banging on the door?"

"Yes, Luis is my mother's brother. Ella and my mother have been friends since they were little. I'm sure as soon as she says anything to my mother about us I'll have about twenty messages and if I don't get back to her she'll show up…"

I groaned and tried to stand up. "I suppose this is one of those 'it takes you a while to share things' moments?"

He pulled me back against his chest and chuckled. "I didn't even think about it, but yeah I guess. Ella's the only person other than you that has free access to my apartment; I assumed you'd just know. Now that I think about it though, she's the only member of my family that can get in here, so why would it even cross your mind."

I just shook my head and laughed again, I stood, pulling him up with me (okay so he let me…). We ate dinner and went to bed. I was about to drift off when I felt his hand brush lightly across my stomach slowly making its way south. I cracked open an eye and was meet with the most beautiful dark chocolate gaze I'd ever seen. **It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. I was afraid that he might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and I would wake up.** I shouldn't have worried; he spent the rest of the night and well into the morning showing me just how real he was.

Saturday morning dawned bright and early, I mean, I assume it did. I wasn't awake for it, but the world was still turning when I cracked an eye open at ten. I found the spot next to me empty and had to smile. Only Ranger could be up until almost dawn then get up before noon and go running. I padded into the bathroom and started the shower. There were bottles of CHI Curl Preserve shampoo and conditioner alongside Ranger's Bulgari. I figured it might not be a good Idea to go around smelling like my boss tonight if I wanted Williams' attention so I settled for my store brand body wash and did my shower, shave, and shampoo routine. When I stepped out and started drying off I noticed a set of CHI styling products to go with the shower stuff. I guess that was a not so subtle hint to leave my hair down. After putting about ten different products in my mass of curls I was happily surprised with the results. I looked like I'd been at the salon all day.

I followed my nose from the bathroom, wrapped up in one of Ranger's big fluffy robes. I was pretty sure this one was meant for me; it was white and had showed up a few days ago while we were down in the control room. When I got to the kitchen I had to laugh, Ranger was sitting at the bar swatting at Lester and Bobby as they tried to snatch bagels from the tray in front of him.

They all stopped to glare in my direction, and I was surprised when the guys averted their gazes and Ranger growled. I mean seriously, they'd seen me almost naked in my distraction outfits, and I was covered from neck to mid calf. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on an open stool. Lester smirked at me and snagged a bagel while Ranger was eyeing my robe. "Mornin' Beautiful."

"That it is, Lester. My question is what's going on that you're up here annoying Ric before breakfast?" I smiled at the look in Ranger's eye before picking up my own bagel and slathering it in cream cheese. Bobby made a noise and I glared at him. "It's low fat, mister. Don't make faces at my food."

Ranger snickered around his lox, one slim brow arching at Lester before I could grump at him too.

"I should probably wait until you're done. I didn't realize you all had slept in…" He stepped out of Ranger's reach and snickered. "We have a new piece in the Williams' puzzle."

I grimaced and set the last bite of bagel down and sipped at my juice. "I'm going to assume it's a new body if you want to wait, and that's enough to make me done now…"

**AN: I really did mean to make this a long chapter, but I lost my cousin this morning so I need to start packing. I promise the Girls night is up next, as soon as I get back home. Word count 834.**

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

* * *

****

Lester laid the crime scene photographs on the table as he explained. "Vic's name is Liz Gorack. Street name is Cherry. TPD is reluctant to classify it as part of our case, but Gazarra copied the file for us. She was out last night with some friends and didn't show up to pick up her son from the sitter. If he'd picked any of her friends we'd never have known before tonight."

"Did we scare him off? Or wait too long? I thought the profiler said he only went after prostitutes when he was having trouble finding a target." I was looking from one of them to the other, waiting for someone to tell me I'd screwed up, that was the only answer I could think of.

Ranger pulled me off my seat and into his lap, sighing into my hair. "Babe, nothing he does is your fault. Maybe he's getting restless, or escalating. I think we should take a little extra time planning things for tonight though. I don't want to take any chances with this bust."

I nodded against his chest, turning to look at the guys. "I think I can guarantee he'll try to take me tonight, but none of you are going to like the how of it…"

"I still don't think this is a good idea, White Girl."

We were sitting at Chili's and I'd just finished telling the girls my plan. Connie and Mary Lou were both nodding, I assume in agreement with Lula. "I'm not saying it is, but it's the best I've been able to come up with. Ranger and Lester think it's absolutely insane, but they're going along with it for now. We probably won't be able to even pull it off knowing my luck."

"Speaking of Batman…" Connie motioned over my shoulder to the group of "casual" Rangemen coming our way. "I think that's our cue to get a move on."

We'd dressed at my place, and were already wearing our wires. Ranger's eyes drifted over my outfit; from the canary yellow halter top with a banded waist, over the dark washed skinny jeans, to hesitate on my yellow Doc Martens. "Babe"

I laughed, smacking Lester's hand away from my Wonder Woman handbag. "Well, I had a pair of killer FMPs picked out, but after our discussion today I figured these would be more practical."

We were all in jewel tones tonight. Mary Lou was wearing an aquamarine peasant top over faded cuffed Bermuda shorts with aqua and pink leopard print pumps. Connie's top was a deep violet and looked amazing with her blue jeans, though her zippered violet and green peep toes made me wish I'd have stuck with my FMPs. Lula was the only one of us brave enough to wear a dress tonight, it was pink, white, and black and fit her like a glove. Her shoes were plain black pumps with a pink under side. I couldn't help the snicker that escaped as I watched Tank's reaction to her.

Ranger pulled me a little ways away from everyone as we headed out to the cars. "Babe, are you sure you want to do this? We can always find some other way to get him."

"I'm sure we could, but this will work _now_ , and the sooner he's in custody the better. I'll be okay, Carlos," I smirked up at him, "or are you worried about me smacking you? I promise I'll take it easy."

He pulled me close and kissed my forehead, chuckling softly. "I'm sure you'll make it very realistic, Babe. But, if you start to get a bad feeling about things, find one of us, okay?"

I nodded and pulled away to climb into Mary Lou's van. "I promise."

He leaned in the window, turning my ear bud on and whispering. "Go get 'em, Tiger."

Liquid was definitely a different place on Saturday nights. Lula led the way to a table near the dance floor and we were mostly deaf by the time we sat down. I was positive the place was over its occupational cap, but the Rangeman at the door (Gene) let us through. The song on was slow, but the guy rapping was talking so fast I couldn't follow a word. We ordered drinks, mine virgin, and people watched for a while.

"Girls this here's a great song lets get out there…" Lula dragged me out to the floor and proceeded to grind against the closest guy. I heard a few snickers over my ear piece and figured the guys had made it inside. I glanced towards the entrance and didn't see them, though I caught sight of Williams. I made sure not to stare too long, hard not to when he was openly watching me. I saw Hector moving my way and had to bite back a smile. He was quite possibly the scariest guy on Ranger's payroll, and he was only 5'5". He leaned into me as Lollipop by Lil Wayne started.

"He's been watching since you got in here…" I nodded and tried to push Hector away, if he'd fought me about it I'd have never budged him. He shook his head and went back to his table. It was an effort not to drool over the crowd of "street" Rangemen. Ranger was watching me while Hector spoke in his ear. The glare I sent them was made more believable when I pick out a few choice Spanish words from the mics.

Ram found me a few minutes later, hard eyeing the guy I'd been dancing with. I made a show of ignoring him and dancing with Mary Lou instead, we giggled when he stomped off too. I went back to the table for a while, downing another "margarita" and shooting nasty looks towards the guys. Ramon, being egged on by the others, came and pulled me to the dance floor, but as soon as Flo Rida was over I went back to the table again. Williams was sitting a table away again, and Connie looked about to faint every time he looked our way.

"Cheer up, Connie. It could be worse; they could try and join us…" I motioned to Ranger and she laughed.

"Steph, the only one of us that would mind that is you. I'm pretty sure Lula is going home with Tank tonight anyway." I glanced out to the dance floor and shook my head.

"Well at least one of us is having fun" We'd been yelling to hear over the music, and I was positive Williams had followed the whole exchange.

I made my way out to the dance floor after finishing my fourth drink. I weaved a little through a song by Busta I'd never heard, and then one about running that might have been funny any other night. I could hear the guys trying to figure out who should come get me and used the excuse of pushing my hair out of my face to cover my mouth. "Vince."

He was giving me a cocky smirk when he found me, and pulled me close. I frowned at him and had to stand on tip toe to talk into his ear. "He hasn't come anywhere near me out here yet… Maybe, never mind. He's coming out now." When the song ended I pulled away from Vince and scowled up at him. "I'm a big girl, Vince. I can take care of myself. When I'm ready to leave I will, why don't you run back and tell him that?"

Williams waited until Vince was well out of the area before moving up to me. I turned my back to him as "Turnin' Me On" started and hoped he didn't notice the full body shudder. He was pressed against me from behind and his breath was warm against my ear (without the ear bud). "You were here last week end…"

"Ten points for you Captain Obvious…" I turned back to him with a smirk.

"Seems like you have another group of fans again this week." He motioned to the guys' table.

"Really just more of the same group, we work together."

"Seems like one of them is more than a coworker." I glanced over my shoulder to see the not so fake look of hate on Ranger's face. Scary. I turned back and shrugged.

"That's my boss; he's a bit over protective."

Williams snorted, and put his hands up in an 'I give up' gesture. I turned around again just as Ranger got to us. Fuming Ranger made me take a step back, which caused me to bump into Williams. He steadied me with a hand on my shoulder and murmured. "Seems more jealous to me."

I stepped back up to Ranger and poked him in the chest. "Why is it every time I come out with the girls you think you need to send a whole cadre of babysitters?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me farther from Williams. I yanked my arm away from him with a growl. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I could ask you the same thing _Babe_." I watched the muscle in his jaw tick and had to force myself to stay mad. "Having fun throwing yourself at anything on two legs?"

I hauled off and smacked him across his cheek with a resounding crack. "Who the hell do you think you are? First of all, who I do what with is none of your business. Second, I happen to be dancing, not throwing myself at anyone!"

I stomped away from them both; the hair on my arms trying to crawl off letting me know Williams was following. I got back to the table and snatched up my purse. I tossed a wad of bills of the table and yelled to Mary Lou and Connie. "I'm going to call a cab, can one of you make sure Lula knows I'm happy for her."

"Hun, do you think that's a great idea?" Mary Lou kept glancing over my shoulder so I spun around again.

Lester and Hector were holding on to Ranger's arms and whispering in his ear. It was hard not to react when what they were saying was different variations of be 'careful' to me.

Ranger pulled away from them and came towards me. I turned away and stomped towards the door. He caught my arm again as I was stepping outside. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home you idiot! Why don't you go back to your cronies and leave me the hell alone!"

I was yanking my arm away from him again when Williams stepped up behind him. "You need a hand?"

"Actually, yeah," I talked over Ranger's 'go away'. "Can you walk me out?"

He nodded and shouldered past Ranger and motioned me out ahead of him. I sighed heavily when the cool air hit my bare shoulders. "What a mess, sorry you got dragged into that." I turned around just in time to see him touch a taser to my arm.

 

* * *

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

* * *

**Almost done! Scary huh? Thanks for the reviews and PMs. I'm taking some liberties with the medical information here, just a warning. (Just because I come from a family of nurses doesn't mean I am one, :D)**

**  
**

I woke in a dimly lit bedroom, my hands were cuffed behind my back and my purse was nowhere to be found. I slowly stood and tried to quietly make my way to a window. The view didn't do much to ease my mind; it looked out over an alley, probably off Stark. I heard foot steps in the other room and laid back down. Williams came in mumbling to himself. When he saw I was awake he stopped in his tracks.

"You shouldn't be up yet! None of the others woke up so soon." He moved to the edge of the bed and reached for me. I kicked out and up and connected with his jaw just as the window shattered in.

Lester and Bobby came smashing through the window after Williams as Ranger and Tank came through the door. Williams recovered from my kick enough to put up a fight, but he was quickly subdued. Ranger came straight to me and had me uncuffed in moments. I must have taken more volts than I thought, because things were still hazy and seemed to be getting worse.

"For a minute there I was afraid you didn't follow us." I smiled up at Ranger but was distracted by his hands on my stomach. "Ouch, what are you doing?"

"Babe, Williams took you so fast it took us a while to find you. Your tracker fried from the shock you took, and we had to trace you cell. You've been here for five hours." He was prodding my stomach the whole time he was talking and only looked up when Bobby took his place. "Don't worry Babe; we've got an ambulance on the way..."

I'd never seen so much emotion on his face before; too bad I was confused as to _what_ emotion it was. "What do you mean five hours? I just woke up before you guys showed up. It couldn't have been that long…"

Bobby was pressing a towel against my stomach and barking out instructions to the EMTs that were coming through the door. "Why do I need to go to the hospital I'm—" The last thing I remembered was glancing down at my stomach and seeing the once white towel steadily turning red.

I could hear hushed voices, but couldn't see anything. I tried to rub my eyes but my left arm was tethered to something and my right felt like it weighed a ton. I cracked open one eye and found the reason for the heaviness; Ranger was gripping my hand like a lifeline. As soon as he saw I was awake he was talking to someone on my left. Ah, Tank. He left the room and I realized I was in the hospital. "What happened?"

"We think Williams realized we were on to him. When we realized he'd already taken you I thought that was it. As it was we didn't find you soon enough; the doctor is going to explain everything to you, but he cut you, Babe. I didn't get there in time to stop him."

I tugged on his hand until he leaned over me. I raised my head up enough to kiss him softly. "I'm here, Ric. That's all that matters. As long as he's rotting in a cell somewhere and we're all okay, we did our jobs."

He let out a shaky sigh and caressed my cheek. "I'm glad you're safe, but I feel like you're attitude might change when the doctor gets here."

As if on cue there was a soft rap on the door and a woman in a scrubs and a lab coat came in and started looking me over. She removed the gauze on my stomach and I resisted the urge to throw up. I mean seriously, a little warning would have been nice. There was a long nasty looking gash across my lower abdomen and a few smaller cuts crisscrossing my tummy. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Miss Plum. First let me say that I'm pretty sure the smaller cuts wont scar. I'm not positive, but the larger one shouldn't leave much of a scar. Mr. Manoso had one of the best plastic surgeons in the country stitch you up."

She hesitated, and then gave me a sad smile. "The bad news is that there was quite a bit of internal damage. We had to remove your appendix, and repair your intestines and uterus. There's no easy way to tell you this, but it's almost certain you won't be able to carry a child Miss Plum."

I looked at her for a few minutes, and then turned my attention to Ranger. I was please to hear my voice was steady. "Is this what you meant, about my attitude changing?"

He just nodded, and there was that emotion again. This time I realized it was fear. "Ric?" I let go of his hand long enough to tip up his chin and meet his gaze. "I know we've never really talked about it, but I've never even thought about having kids. I mean look at the life I lead. Maybe later I'll be devastated about this, but right now I'm just grateful to be alive."

The doctor cleared her throat and smiled at us both. "If there's ever a time you want to consider children, there are other ways. I'll leave my card with you along with your surgeon's. Feel free to call me any time."

We sat quietly for a while, and surprisingly it was Ranger who broke the silence. "Babe, I don't know if you've really processed everything or not, but either way we're going to make sure Williams pays for everything he's done."

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "I know we will. I do have a question though…What happened? Didn't you say he'd had me for five hours? I should have woken up about four and a half hours before I did."

"When the other victims were found, there was no trace of drugs in their blood work. He must have kept them alive long enough to metabolize it. Bobby said we were lucky we got to you soon enough, Williams was definitely escalating. That wound was deep enough you might not have made it another hour without help. I don't think he realized how much damage he was doing."

I nodded. "When he first came in the room he was mumbling something about finally finding the right one; like he'd been looking for me and the others were just practice or something. How do the crazies always manage to zero in on me?"

I don't know what he'd have said to that, because the door opened and a sea of black poured in. Lester was first to reach me and kissed me noisily on the lips, earning a low growl from Ranger. "Beautiful, don't ever do that again. I think we all have a few new gray hairs."

I smacked at his arm playfully and put up with about a million more hugs and kisses from the others. "No promises, but it's not something I'll go out of my way to experience again."

The rest of the morning was peppered with people stopping in; Connie and Lula, my mom and dad, Joe and Eddie, and surprisingly Sunny (from the shooting range). Ranger sat with me, his hand held firmly in mine, until lunch when I told him to get to work since they were giving me another dose of pain meds. "Ric I'll be asleep, and I know there are at least two men outside that door. Come back and have dinner with me, but for now I'll feel bad if you waste the day here watching me snore."

"Alright, you win. I'll see if you can have real foods yet and maybe Ella can make us dinner. Promise you'll rest, and call me if you need to." I nodded and laughed when he pouted at me.

"Better not let the guys see you doing that…"

"I'll be back around five." He kissed me softly and left. I think I lasted about five seconds after the shot was pushed through my IV.

****

* * *

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

* * *

 

I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror putting the finishing touches on my makeup and admiring Mr. Alexander's latest miracle when the door opened. I fought the urge to laugh at the _very_ grumpy gargoyle looming in the doorway. I must not have been too successful, judging by the narrowed eyes I met.

"Babe, there is no way on earth I'm leaving the apartment like this. The wings make it almost impossible to get to my gun."

"I had the straps altered so you could wear a holster on them like a shoulder rig; you're not getting out of this Ric." I sighed and dug through the bag of Halloween things on the counter next to me. I helped him get the gun in just the right spot then did a little twirl to show him my own wings. "It's a fantasy ball for the comic convention, and you're the one that took the job. Mooner was a genius to come up with something for us on such short notice. And just think, all the guys will be just as uncomfortable as you. Although, I am concerned about Lula with wings on."

I smiled at the almost smile that received. "I'm sure Tank will enjoy the Faery Court just as much as I do. I have no idea what kind of comic has faeries in it, but you look beautiful Babe. I have something for you to wear tonight, better than the usual wire and earpiece."

He opened a jeweler's case and I couldn't believe what was inside. "One earring is the cover for the earpiece; the other has a mic on it. They both come off so you can wear them whenever you want. The rest just looked perfect for you so I got the whole set…"

"Ric they're beautiful, and they're our birthstones…" Each piece was a butterfly made of opals and peridots, the bracelet was made of fifteen butterflies connected like chain links. They matched my costume perfectly. "They even match my wings, how did you know?"

"I didn't, I bought these while you were still in the hospital. Just luck I guess. We'd better head out before the guys come looking for us." He leaned in and kissed me cheek before heading out to the living room. I checked my reflection one last time, centered my necklace and followed.

It was the Saturday before Halloween and life was finally getting back to normal. Williams' sentencing was the day before and things had turned out great. He was found guilty of eleven counts of rape, eleven counts of first degree murder and one count kidnapping and attempted murder. Ric and I testified so we couldn't sit through the trial. That's okay though, we took the time to heal and regroup.

_I woke up to someone holding my hand and praying. Oh joy, just the conversation I was dreading. "Mom?"_

_"Oh Stephanie, please tell me you've come to your senses! This is the last straw, as if blowing things up and rolling in garbage wasn't enough! No one else's daughter gets cut up by some crazy serial killer."_

_I blew out a sigh and tried to reign in my temper. "Actually Mom, eleven other women's daughters _were_ cut up by that psycho. That's why we were asked to catch him. I'm _so_ tired of you telling me about other people's daughters. I'm not them, but the job that I do helps keep them safe to be the perfect clones you seem to love so much. I don't expect you to love my job Mom, but I do expect you to respect the fact that it's _my_ job. There are things so much more important happening in my life right now than you disapproving of my choices."_

_"But _your_ _job_ caused you to lose Joseph and the ability to have children, Stephanie. Can't you see that you're just not good enough to do this job?"_

_"Wow, can you even hear yourself? I chose to leave Joe, and as for my injuries, if that's what it took to stop that animal from killing someone else then so be it. I don't even want kids right now Mom and I might not ever want them. I think you should go, I don't need the kind of _support_ you're offering and if you can't accept me like I am, there's no reason for you to be here."_

_That was the moment my father chose to speak up. Neither of us had realized he'd come through the door. "I'm proud of you Pumpkin. Helen let's go. It seems you've got some decisions to make." My mother stepped quickly from the room as my dad leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry Pumpkin, she'll come around."_

_She didn't come to see me the rest of the time I was in the hospital, but she called me three weeks later when I was settling in for my first night home. Ranger kissed my forehead as he handed me the phone and went into the kitchen to check in with Tank._

_"Hello?"_

_"Stephanie, it's your mother…" Hmm, she actually sounded a little uncertain._

_"Hi Mom, did you need something?"_

_"Well, I was just calling to make sure you made it home okay. I wanted to let you know that if you need anything, some help until you're back on you feet or anything, just call. I know I'm not your favorite person these days, but I do love and care about you Stephanie."_

_"Thanks Mom, I actually could use some company tomorrow. Ric has some meetings he needs to keep, and I'm not allowed up too much. Maybe we could watch a movie or something?" Seems like she's not the only uncertain one._

_We spent the majority of the next day looking through design magazines instead of watching a movie. After emailing a few room ideas to Ranger I turned off my computer and closed the magazine I was looking at. "Mom? Do you really think I'm not good enough at my job?"_

_"Stephanie, I need to apologize for the things I've said to you, and not just at the hospital. After I left, I realized you were right. I have been unfair to you. I keep thinking this is some phase you'll grow out of, than you're just rebelling to help get over what happened with Richard. But you've never really been like the other girls your age." She held up a hand when I started to interrupt. "I'm not saying that's a bad thing dear, just a fact. You've always done things your own way, and I've never understood you. But if you're willing to help me, I'd like to try to be supportive. I just want you to be happy. Well, and safe, but your father explained that you're getting the training and help you need to be as safe as you can. I would really like it if you and your friend could come to dinner when you're feeling better. I'm sure I can find something in one of my cookbooks that he'll eat…"_

_I just laughed. "I'm sure we can figure something out, Mom. And his name is Ric, or Ricardo. I'd really like that Mom, and thank you for trying to understand."_

Ric and I rode the elevator down to the garage and I had to stifle a giggle when the doors slid open. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Junior, and Cal were dressed in costumes similar to Ranger, and Hector was dressed in a red and black silk tunic shirt and black leggings. His wings were designed to look like dragonfly wings and he didn't seem to be too thrilled with them. "Chica, I hope you know I've killed people for less than this…"

I rolled my eyes and tugged his shoulder straps into place. "Hey, you're the one who said you refused to be a gargoyle. You gave me no choice, besides, I need someone up on the stage with me and none of the other guys would look right as a Faery."

Lester snickered and Hector shot him my favorite Italian hand gesture. I motioned everyone to the vehicles and sighed as I strapped in next to Ranger. "Honestly, they're like a bunch of kids…"

He intertwined our hands and kissed my wrist. "Only when you're around, Babe. You make us all feel like smiling."

We arrived at the convention center two hours before the doors opened to the general public. There had been several threats made against the convention and two of the actors making appearances, so the promoters had hired Rangeman to insure nothing happened. Lula, Hector, and I were going to be a part of the Faery Court that went with the actors and Ranger and the guys were going to spread out through out the building. Some of the other guys from Rangeman were in uniform stationed at the exits and next to the signing tables, but we were hoping the 'gargoyles' could stop any trouble that started without causing a scene.

I was watching Bobby and Lester flirt mercilessly with two of the girls from the catering company and Tank leaning against the wall next to Lula. I was glad they'd gotten back together; they were quite obviously in love. As if he was reading my mind, Ranger raised one eyebrow at me and gave me an almost smile. I straightened up as Mooner made his way towards us. "Dudette, so glad the costumes worked. Ranger, thanks for taking this job, we'd have had to cancel if you hadn't. Okay, so, the actors from _Wicked Lovely_ will be here for a couple hours then head straight to the airport. They're back in the staging room if you and the other faeries want to come back with me? We're ready to open the doors."

I gave the rest of the guys a finger wave and made a mental note to take some pictures with my phone later to send to Julie, she'd never believe me without proof. Lula, Hector, and I were introduced to the actors. I'd never heard of them, but Lula was beside herself with glee. "Alexandra Daddario was the chick in that _Percy Jackson_ movie, White Girl, I know you at least saw a preview for it…"

"Lula, I know what movie you're talking about. My nieces were going on about it for weeks, but that doesn't mean I have any idea who she is!" I shook my head and put on my best "pleased to meat you" smile as I shook their hands.

"Alexandra Daddario, Sean Biggerstaff. This is Stephanie Plum from Rangeman and her associates Lula and Hector. They'll be your security on stage, let them know if you need anything. Dudette, I've gotta get moving. Thanks again for helping."

"It's no problem Mooner, that's what friends do." I shooed him on his way and turned back to the two young stars. "Is there anything you want to know before things get crazy?"

The guy shook his head and returned to his book, completely ignoring us. The girl looked a little nervous and glanced over my shoulder towards the doors. "Do you really think someone is going to try to hurt us? I mean I don't even understand what the big deal is, it a comic book convention right?"

"Oh calm down Alex, it's just a bunch of geeky kids and losers like the guys hosting it. All the eye candy carrying guns are just around to cheer us up…"

I gave the little shit a disgusted look and rolled my eyes. " **Why would that cheer her up? Does she look like a 22-year-old frat boy** to you?" I turned my attention back to the girl, who seemed to be trying to smother a laugh. "Can I call you Alex?" At her nod I continued. "Having been threatened more times than I'd like to admit myself I can assure you that there's no way to tell for sure if this guys all talk or serious. _That's_ why we're here. The guys I work with are the best of the best and we won't let anything happen to you. Either of you…"

We ran through the coming hours with them, ignoring the annoying remarks coming from Sean. Within fifteen minutes we were out on the stage and they were answering questions and signing autographs.

I was scanning the crowd and trying not to laugh at Lester's running commentary coming over the earbud in my earring when I saw a flash of metal in the hand of the guy standing in front of Alexandra. I mumbled a warning to the guys and moved closer to the table. Ranger and Bobby grabbed the guy just as he lashed out at Sean with a switchblade. I pulled him back over his chair and out of reach and signaled Lula to grab Alex. "Time to go…"

I had Sean through the doors and into the secure Rangeman vehicle before he opened his mouth. "Jesus! That guy was going to kill me!"

"Yes, but he didn't. I can have our medic check you over if you want, but he didn't get close enough to touch you."

"No, no. I'm okay. Thanks to you….I guess I should apologize for earlier, I just never thought that would happen. Who does something like that?" Lula and Alex had joined us at this point and Hector was smirking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Are you alright Sean?" Alex threw herself into his arms and grabbed my hand. "Thank you so much! I can't believe you reacted so fast."

I just shrugged and motioned for Hector to drive. "I saw him take something metal out of his pocket before he got to the table so I was already moving. Give me a second to check with the rest of the team then we'll get you to the airport. I pressed the earbud closer to my ear and pulled a Ranger. "Report."

Lester was laughing and Tank and Ranger were talking to TPD. Bobby stifled a laugh and responded. "Everything's good Bomber, go ahead and take them to the plane, TPD will take their statements there."

While we were sitting on the tarmac waiting on the detective to finish taking Hector's statement Lula nudged my shoulder. "White Girl, you been holding out on me. When did you get so good at spotting a threat? That was like super hero stuff back there, pulling that spoiled little shit over his chair and outta there."

I laughed. "I told you I was getting better at the security side of things. But the reflexes are from keeping up with Julie when she's in town. I swear she gets into more trouble than me if you can believe it. You should have seen her the first day she got to see the new house…"

_Three weeks after I came home from the hospital Ranger and I picked Julie up at the airport. We took her to the house and Ranger was pleased she liked her room. We let her pick out some decorations for her walls on the websites I had shown Ranger. After we'd shown her the rest of the house Ranger got called out for a take down so Julie and I decided to lounge around the pool and catch up. It was starting to get late and Ranger hadn't returned so I figured we were on our own for dinner. "What sounds good food wise, Jules?"_

_"I dunno, but can I help you in the kitchen? Mom says I've gotten pretty good since I started Home Ec."_

_I laughed and lead her into the house. "Sorry kiddo. **The only thing I've ever successfully made in the kitchen is a mess; and several small fires.** Ella said she sent some stuff out with your dad that would be easy to reheat. Or, we could order something, there's a great little Chinese place that delivers out here."_

_She opened the fridge and squealed. "Oh my God! Ella sent Boliche! It's this great Cuban pot roast. Why don't I start warming this and you can go change if you want Steph? I promise you'll love it, and it's one of Dad's favorites."_

_I smiled and motioned to the stove. "Sure thing, it's probably better I don't touch that. Call up the stairs if you need anything I'll only be a few minutes."_

_I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a blue wrap top and padded back down the stairs. There was black smoke coming through the kitchen doorway and Julie was laughing on the other side of the room. "Oh God Steph, I think your bad luck in the kitchen is contagious. I swear all I did was turn the oven on to preheat! I went up and changed and when I came back down there was some sort of paper in there burning. I got the fire out and the food is in the microwave, but I don't know what to do about the stove…"_

_I heard a rumble of laughter from behind me just before a weathered mocha latte finger closed my mouth for me. "Babe, you're going to catch flies that way. Seems I can't leave you two alone without something catching fire. I should have warned you I've never used the appliances inside the house. I'm betting that paper was the users manual and warranty paperwork."_

_I just looked back and forth between the two of them and shook my head. "I can't believe you're taking this so lightly…I feel like I'm in the twilight zone or something."_

_They both just laughed and we set about cleaning up the mess before dinner. Things seemed to go smoothly the rest of the visit, if you didn't count Julie giving Lester the slip at the mall or one of my skips trying to stun me while I was cuffing him._

Lula, Hector, and I headed back to the convention center and I got a few good pictures of the guys in their costumes. Lula took my phone a got a good one of Ranger and I when I wasn't paying attention. It was a pretty fun night, and we stopped off at Connie's Halloween party after the job was over. I got a text message from Julie just as we were getting back to Haywood.

_You guys are so cute together. Tell Uncle Lester he looks like a dork with the little tufts on his ears. I can't wait to come up for Thanksgiving, maybe we can have a big dinner? I promise not to set the house on fire this time :D_

I showed Ranger and he laughed. "We'll see when she gets her. She's right though..."

"What, that Lester looked silly? Yeah, but I wasn't going to be the one to tell him…"

"I meant about us being good together, Babe." He shook his head and kissed my forehead. "C'mon, let's go get the makeup off, you know, we could shower together and save water…"

I laughed and gave him saucy look. "I dunno, can you be good in there Ric?"

He gave me a thousand watt smile and stalked me to the bathroom. "I'm always good in the shower Babe. And in the bed, and in the kitchen, and in my office….."

 **Okay, that's it. I might eventually start a sequel, but for now there's no more. I feel like I'm forgetting something, let me know if you can figure out what it is…The quotes are for the** _**May Mothers, Memorials & Sex Challenge** _ **on Babe Squad. 3,233 words without AN. Please let me know what you think, your reviews mean everything :D**


End file.
